Survivre sans magie
by Dame-heron
Summary: Elle vivait pourtant une situation rêvée au moins une fois par tout fan de la saga. Alors pourquoi rien ne se passait-il comme prévu ? Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée ? Elle n'aurait pas pu simplement débarquer avec de puissants pouvoirs magiques et changer le cours des choses à sa guise ? La vie avait parfois un drôle de sens de l'humour...
1. Résumé

Bonjour !

Je suis Dame-héron, et ceci est ma première fanfiction !

**Edit 15/11/2014 : j'ai finalement trouvé une bêta : un grand merci à Paloma-swan!**

Avant de publier le prologue de mon histoire, j'aimerai trouver un ou une bêta pour corriger mes fautes, et les éventuelles incohérences de mon histoire. Car oui, personne n'est infaillible, et je refuse de publier un texte truffé de fautes, et malgré mes relectures, il en restera toujours. D'ailleurs, si j'en ai laissé dans ce texte, vous avez le droit de me jeter des tomates...

J'ai aussi besoin de quelqu'un qui sera capable de me dire : « ça ne veut rien dire ta phrase », « j'ai rien compris », « ce personnage est trop OOC », ou encore « c'est complètement improbable/incohérent, même pour des sorciers », et le dernier, mon préféré : « c'est nul, va tout de suite retravailler ton chapitre ou je spam ta boite mail» (en expliquant pourquoi bien sûr).

Si vraiment personne ne veut se dévouer, je finirais quand même par publier, et temps pis pour les fautes vous êtes prévenus. Même si ce serait dommage, cette fic me tient vraiment à cœur, et j'aimerai vraiment vous la faire partager dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Mais bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, voici un petit résumé :

_Elle vivait pourtant une situation rêvée au moins une fois par tout fan de la saga. Alors pourquoi rien ne se passait-il comme prévu ? Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée ? Elle n'aurait pas pu simplement débarquer avec des pouvoirs magiques sympas et changer le cours des choses à sa guise ? La vie avait parfois un drôle de sens de l'humour..._

Oui, c'est très vague, mais je ne veux pas trop en révéler, le titre est déjà en soi un gros indice sur le problème n°1 de notre héroïne (mais encore une fois, si vous voulez devenir mon bêta vous en saurez un peu plus...).

Petites précisions tout de même : mon héroïne est une OC du nom d'Anna, et l'histoire se déroulera sur un ton plutôt léger (même s'il y aura des passages plus sérieux). L'histoire va débuter au milieu de la 5ème année de nos jeunes sorciers, mais ne vous attendez pas à les voir à chaque chapitre, ça n'aurait aucun intérêt de paraphraser J.K Rowling. On verra en revanche plus souvent un certain maître des potions. Et l'histoire pourrait bien évoluer vers un Severus/OC qui sait. Même si cela serait très, mais vraiment très progressif dans ce cas... Il y aura aussi un léger bashing de Dumbledore, qui va plus être une accentuation de son côté manipulateur ou plutôt l'aspect : je-déplace-mes-pions-pour-gagner-la-guerre.

Je me doute qu'il y aura peu de lecteurs, les fics avec un OC sont globalement moins lues, mais j'ai essayé de me démarquer des autres fics du genre, qui globalement en temps que lectrice me laissaient insatisfaite.

Au fait : j'ai déjà écrit le prologue ainsi que les chapitres 1 et 2, le 3ème est en cours d'écriture et j'ai une trame principale de faite. Dans mon grand optimisme j'espère publier toutes les semaines (ou toutes les deux semaines si je n'y arrive pas). Même si les publications peuvent s'espacer en fonction des aléas, je m'engage à la publier jusqu'au bout.

En gros je sais à peu près où je veux aller, mais je peux modifier quelques petites choses en fonction de mon inspiration ou des suggestions de mon/ma futur(e) bêta.

Voilà, si vous êtes intéressé envoyez-moi un MP pour plus d'informations. Je remercie également tous les courageux qui ont pris la peine de lire ce pavé.

A bientôt j'espère pour le prologue !

PS : N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews par la suite, même et je dirais surtout s'il s'agit de critiques (du moment que c'est argumenté un minimum). J'ai besoin d'avis extérieurs pour m'améliorer.


	2. Prologue - Un jour comme les autres

Disclaimers : Comme tout le monde s'en doute, je ne suis pas JK Rowling, donc l'univers d'Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas. Dommage. Seule Anna et cette histoire sont tirées de mon esprit tordu.

Je tiens également à remercier Paloma-swan de s'être proposée pour être ma bêta. Sans son travail de correction et ses suggestions à l'auteur débutante de fanfics que je suis, ce récit serait nettement moins agréable à lire. Je vous invite également, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, à aller lire son travail, notamment sa fic « Derrière la porte du placard » qui est vraiment super.

Petite précision : Anna parle mal anglais, donc c'est normal si elle s'exprime de manière étrange (cela s'améliorera au fil du temps), même si ça pique aux yeux.

Les mots en _italique_ dans les répliques d'Anna sont prononcés en français.

Voilà, je ne mors pas, donc j'aimerai beaucoup avoir vos avis sur mon travail pour m'aider à progresser. Toute review sera donc la bienvenue, même et je dirais surtout s'il s'agit de critiques (un minimum constructives tout de même). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue : Un jour comme les autres

Il faisait encore sombre ce matin-là. De faibles rayons lumineux éclairaient le ciel, la nuit laissant timidement place au jour. À cette heure, les passants se faisaient rares. Une jeune femme, seule, emmitouflée dans son manteau d'hiver et son écharpe, marchait dans les rues de la ville, tentant vainement de se réveiller.

Anna avait horreur de se lever le matin. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi les cours devaient-ils commencer aussi tôt ? Huit heures du matin n'était décidément pas une heure décente pour faire tourner son cerveau à plein régime. Bon, d'accord, elle n'aurait pas dû veiller tard hier soir, après avoir révisé ses cours, pour lire la suite de son livre... Mais elle ne pouvait pas se passer de ces heures de lectures quotidiennes, ces bouffées d'évasions dans ce monde qui manquait terriblement de magie.

Laissant ses pensées dériver vers ce sujet bien plus plaisant que les cours à venir, elle avançait rêveusement, oublieuse du monde et des alentours. Après tout, elle avait exécuté tellement de fois le trajet de chez elle jusqu'à la fac qu'elle pouvait même le faire les yeux fermés.

Ce fut le bruit d'une voiture freinant brusquement qui la ramena à la réalité. Anna réalisa alors trois choses : elle s'était engagée sur un passage piéton sans regarder la route, la voiture qui arrivait à toute allure sur elle n'aurait pas le temps de ralentir suffisamment pour ne pas la percuter, et elle allait probablement mourir.

Elle ferma les yeux, anticipant le choc tout en pensant à tout ce qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais... Sauf qu'aucune douleur ne vint. Elle crut entendre une voix s'adresser à elle sans qu'elle ne puisse distinguer le moindre mot. Tout était trop confus. Elle se sentit comme aspirée dans un tourbillon et atterrit brutalement à plat ventre sur le sol.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et gémit de douleur. Était-ce de l'herbe qu'elle sentait sous elle ? Elle se releva péniblement et observa les alentours en se massant la tête. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'elle était entourée d'arbres ! Mais où était passée la ville ? Et plus important : où était-elle et comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici ?

Anna sentait monter en elle un sentiment de panique. Elle était perdue, au milieu de nulle part, sans avoir la moindre idée de la manière dont elle allait rentrer chez elle.

Elle commençait déjà à s'imaginer un scénario-catastrophe : elle allait errer des jours dans les bois, ses amies de fac, ne la voyant pas arriver allaient s'inquiéter. Puis sa colocataire, constatant son absence appellerait ses parents et ce serait la panique générale. De plus, elle allait manquer les cours, se faire virer de son petit boulot, prendre du retard dans ses révisions et louper ses examens qui auraient lieu dans quelques semaines. Elle se voyait déjà obligée de redoubler, enfin, si on la retrouvait vivante bien sûr...

Elle réalisa ensuite la stupidité de ses propos. Penser à rater son année dans une situation pareille, vraiment... Décidément elle était bien trop stressée en ce moment, elle commençait à perdre la tête.

Une exclamation stupéfaite la tira de ses pensées. Anna sursauta et se retourna brutalement. Devant elle se trouvait un homme, de grande taille, les cheveux bruns lui arrivant au niveau des épaules. Il tenait dans la main ce qui ressemblait à une serpe et des racines. Il la dévisageait d'un air stupéfait. Il prit cependant rapidement un air impassible et sortit de sa manche une sorte de bout de bois. Une minute ... un bout de bois ? Qu'avait-elle mis dans son thé ce matin ?

« Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il fut cependant agacé de voir que la jeune femme, au lieu de lui répondre, le fixait avec de grands yeux, bouche bée. Était-il tombé sur une simple d'esprit ? Était-elle sourde ? En tout cas elle n'avait pas l'air bien dangereuse, mais les habitudes étant ce qu'elles sont, il restait sur ses gardes. Surtout que la situation était louche, très louche. Elle était apparue soudainement sous ses yeux alors qu'il récoltait des racines d'asphodèles. Après tout, il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un Mangemort infiltré sous les ordres du Maître. S'agissait-il d'un test de sa loyauté? Il n'avais pas été prévenu d'une opération de ce type.

Il profita du silence de son interlocutrice pour la détailler rapidement. La jeune imprudente n'était sûrement pas une élève, trop vieille, elle devait avoir au moins une vingtaine d'années. Elle était plutôt petite, mince, un peu trop même. De longs cheveux châtains ondulés laissés libres encadraient un visage fin, doté de deux yeux chocolat et un nez très légèrement retroussé. Sans être une beauté elle était somme toute passable, pas trop désagréable à regarder, mais banale. Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme réglementaire mais un manteau d'hiver, avec une grande écharpe en tissu grise et un jean. Non, définitivement pas une élève.

Une alarme s'alluma dans son esprit en constatant qu'il s'agissait de vêtements moldus. Soit il s'agissait d'un déguisement particulièrement bien réussi au vu de la bande de sangs purs snobinards qui constituaient les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, soit il ne s'agissait pas d'une sorcière. Cependant, cette partie de la forêt appartenait au domaine du château, le sortilège de repousse-moldus, ainsi que les boucliers de défenses étaient donc actif.

Aucune des deux hypothèses ne lui semblaient probables, et s'il y avait bien une chose que Severus Snape n'aimait pas, c'était d'être dans le flou. Elle n'était peut-être pas si moldue que cela finalement... Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il allait reposer sa question lorsqu'il fut timidement interrompu par l'intruse.

« Vous, … vous faites cosplay ? C'est très réussi ! » (1)

Comment ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet horrible accent ? Française sans doute. Il avait suffisamment côtoyé ces gourdes sans cervelle de Beauxbâtons pour reconnaître leur mauvais anglais. Mais qu'était-ce donc que le cosplay ?

Anna avait enfin repris ses esprits et posé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Après tout, c'était la seule conclusion possible qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, bien qu'elle crut un instant être encore train de dormir. Sinon, comment expliquer que cet homme se baladait en ROBE noire avec un bout de bois faisant office de baguette magique à la main ? Mais elle devait reconnaître que la ressemblance était frappante ! Elle avait dû se retenir de se pincer en voyant devant elle un Severus Snape correspondant trait pour trait à la description du livre.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour le reconnaître. Un grand brun, ses cheveux noir lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, avec un nez proéminent qui avait dû être cassé à plusieurs reprises. Il avait également deux yeux, presque aussi noirs que ses pupilles et qui avaient l'air de lire jusqu'aux tréfonds de votre âme (portait-il des lentilles de couleurs?). Il était également vêtu d'une robe noire boutonnée jusqu'au col et tenait dans la main une baguette « magique ». Bref le déguisement était parfait ! Et cette voix, cette posture sur la défensive... Pour un peu on aurait dit le vrai.

Elle avait peut-être débarqué dans un jeu de rôle grandeur nature sur le thème Harry Potter ? Mais cela n'expliquait pas comment elle était passé de la collision imminente avec une voiture à une forêt sombre. Ou alors elle s'était vraiment cognée très fort la tête en tombant et elle hallucinait.

En tout cas sur le moment elle regretta de ne pas avoir son appareil sur elle et que les photos prises par son téléphone soient d'une qualité aussi médiocre. Par contre, la question posée en anglais par l'homme l'alarma. Elle ne se trouvait plus en France ? Un touriste ne s'amuserait sûrement pas à se balader dans un pays étranger dans un tel accoutrement.

Comme le-type-qui-était-déguisé-en-Snape haussait un sourcil à sa question, elle ajouta dans un anglais approximatif :

« Où nous sommes ? Il a-t-il autres personnes ici ? Pourquoi vous êtes costume ? »

Costume ? Comment ça costume ? Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Cette petite insolente se fichait de lui ! Et pour tout arranger elle n'était même pas capable de parler dans un anglais correct.

« Espèce d'idiote, où voulez-vous que nous soyons ? Ou peut-être que cette information est trop importante pour votre cerveau atrophié ? Et JE NE SUIS PAS DEGUISE, ni faisant du cos-chose! Je voudrais savoir ce que vous faites ici, dans le domaine de l'école alors que vous n'êtes ni une élève, ni un membre du corps enseignant ! »

Il eut la satisfaction de la voir sursauter à ses propos et pâlir.

« _Que... je_... vous pouvoir parler moins rapide s'il vous plaît ? Je suis française. Je parler pas très bien anglais et je comprendre pas ce que vous dire. »

Elle n'avait saisi que certains mots comme idiote, information, école, élève, mais n'avait pu que frémir devant la colère de son interlocuteur. Elle ne comprenait rien, il voulait des informations pour trouver des élèves de l'école ? Cela faisait partie du jeu de rôle ? Mais il voyait bien qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de l'événement, non ? Elle n'était pas déguisée. Alors pourquoi pousser son rôle jusqu'à lui hurler dessus au lieu de répondre à sa question ? À moins qu'il n'ait pas compris ce qu'elle essayait de dire...

L'homme, lui, fulminait. Le voilà bien. Au lieu de profiter du calme de la forêt pour réapprovisionner sa réserve d'ingrédients de potions avant de faire cours à une bande de cornichons de plus en plus stupides d'une année sur l'autre, il se retrouvait en face d'une parfaite idiote qui ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais. Il répéta donc son petit discours de sa voix doucereuse, détachant chaque syllabe comme s'il s'adressait à une attardée. Ce qui en l'état n'était pas entièrement faux...

Devant l'air ahuri de la jeune femme, il perdit patience et s'introduisit dans son esprit. Il trouva rapidement l'information qu'il cherchait, sans s'attarder sur les détails. Il retint un juron et pinça l'arête de son nez. Une moldue... Ça n'allait pas du tout ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur lui ? Et d'où débarquait-elle au juste ?

Il la fusilla du regard et lui intima de le suivre tout en marmonnant des choses à propos d'un certain Dumbledore. Complètement perdue, un peu effrayée et surtout n'ayant pas le choix, Anna obtempéra. Elle espérait vivement qu'elle allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Ou que quelqu'un allait surgir et crier : « caméra cachée ! ». Elle s'y raccrochait désespérément alors qu'elle le suivait à travers la forêt dense et sombre qui, comme elle le découvrirait plus tard avec effrois, était en réalité la Forêt Interdite. (2)

* * *

(1) Pour les non-initiés le cosplay est la contraction de costume et play. C'est un terme qui vient du japon et qui désigne le fait de se déguiser en personnage de mangas, de dessin animé ou de film. Les japonais sont friands de ce genre de raccourcis.

(2) S'il y a des enfants qui lisent cette fic, il ne faut surtout pas faire comme Anna. Si vous vous retrouvez seuls avec un monsieur bizarre dans les bois, à plus forte raison s'il est déguisé, n'acceptez pas de le suivre. Et de manière générale ne vous promenez pas seuls sans vos parents, encore moins en forêt. Il ne faut pas non plus traverser un passage piéton sans regarder autour de soi.

* * *

J'ai enfin osé commencer la publication ! Je posterai un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, je pourrai difficilement faire mieux au niveau des délais. Cependant, je posterai exceptionnellement le chapitre 1 samedi prochain car il vous permettra vraiment de voir où vous avez mis les pieds. Le prologue était somme toute classique pour ce type de fic, et il est un peu plus court que les chapitres suivants.

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à samedi prochain.


	3. Chapitre 1 - Ce n'est pas un rêve

Disclaimers : Comme tout le monde s'en doute, je ne suis pas JK Rowling, donc l'univers d'Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas. Dommage. Seule Anna et cette histoire sont tirées de mon esprit tordu.

Je tiens également à remercier **Paloma-swan** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Petite précision : Anna parle mal anglais, donc c'est normal si elle s'exprime de manière étrange (cela s'améliorera au fur et à mesure).

Les mots en _italique_ dans les répliques d'Anna sont prononcés en français.

Voilà, je ne mors pas, donc j'aimerai beaucoup avoir vos avis sur mon travail pour m'aider à progresser. Toute review sera donc la bienvenue, même et je dirais surtout s'il s'agit de critiques (un minimum constructives tout de même).

Je tiens à remercier **Luinwe Luthien** et **Guest** pour leurs gentilles reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ! Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris ou en follow.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Ce n'est pas un rêve ...

Cette forêt n'avait-t-elle donc pas de fin ? Anna ne savait pas si cette sensation était due à la nervosité face à ce qui l'attendait, mais elle avait l'impression de se frayer un chemin entre les arbres depuis des heures. Elle était d'autant plus angoissée par l'atmosphère sombre de la forêt. Le soleil aurait pourtant dû être complètement levé maintenant.

Elle avait l'impression d'être observée en permanence et à plusieurs moments aurait même juré avoir entendu un hurlement. Non décidément, cela n'avait rien d'une promenade bucolique dans les bois, et le silence de son interlocuteur ne faisait rien pour la rassurer. Il ne faisait rien non plus pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, sûr de son chemin et évitant avec aisance les multiples racines et branchages se dressant sur le faible sentier qu'ils empruntaient. Aisance qu'était loin d'avoir Anna, qui avait du mal à suivre le rythme et avait trébuché à plusieurs reprises.

Loin de l'aider, le sorcier se contentait de s'arrêter et de la dévisager avec un rictus sarcastique. Mais était-ce vraiment un sorcier justement? Cette idée était vraiment ridicule Elle était très sceptique et l'admettre signifierait renoncer à sa santé mentale.

Enfin, au grand soulagement de la jeune moldue, une traînée lumineuse se dessina entre les arbres, signalant la fin de leur périple à travers la Forêt Interdite. Enfin elle allait retrouver la civilisation, et elle l'espérait, une personne un peu plus saine d'esprit que le cosplayeur.

Prise d'un regain d'énergie, elle dépassa son vis-à-vis et se mit à courir vers la sortie. Grand mal lui en prit. Elle poussa un cri très peu élégant lorsqu'une racine traîtresse lui fit faire connaissance plus intimement avec le sol pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Anna pesta contre sa maladresse.

Elle sentit soudain son bras se faire saisir et tirer vers le haut pour la redresser rudement. Elle tomba alors sur le visage furieux de Severus Snape. Il l'insulta copieusement et la traitant d'incapable, d'empotée, bref tout qualificatif peu flatteur qui lui traversait l'esprit. La pauvre Anna au ton de son interlocuteur saisit tout de même le sens général et rouge de honte se dégagea avec peine de sa poigne féroce. Sans oser le regarder, elle reprit, plus calmement cette fois son chemin.

Ils laissèrent finalement derrière eux la forêt. Anna n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle reconnaissait cet immense château, ces hautes tours pour les avoir imaginées de nombreuses fois lors de ses lectures. De là où elle était, la jeune femme apercevait même le lac. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Tout ceci était-il bien réel ? Ou alors son cerveau lui servait une hallucination très ressemblante, conséquence d'un trop grand nombre d'heures passées à lire des fanfictions.

« Refermez votre bouche Miss, vous êtes ridicule ! Dépêchez-vous au lieu de vous extasier comme une imbécile ! »

Anna sursauta, et rougit en constatant que son guide s'avançait déjà à pas rapide vers le château. Elle balbutia quelques excuses et courut pour le rejoindre, dépassant rapidement un potager et une cabane en bois se tenant non loin de la lisère de la forêt.

* * *

Alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin la gargouille de pierre gardant le bureau directorial, Anna se remettait avec difficulté de ses émotions. Elle était complètement paniquée. Et trempée. Cette fois le doute n'était plus possible. L'hypothèse du thé hallucinogène ou du délire éveillé s'éloignait de plus en plus. Elle était vraiment à deux doigts de la crise de l'hystérie.

**Le même jour, 21 minutes et 37 secondes plus tôt...**

Après avoir franchi la grande porte en chêne marquant l'entrée du château, ils traversèrent rapidement un grand hall, vide à cette heure de la matinée. Tous les occupants du château étaient, comme Anna l'apprendrait plus tard, dans la Grande Salle en train de déjeuner. Anna ne put que contempler rapidement les alentours pour pouvoir suivre le rythme effréné du sombre sorcier. Après avoir grimpé un premier étage cependant, une voix criarde retentit :

« Tiens tiens, mais c'est le grand Professeur Snape ! Mais que fait-il à cette heure dans les couloirs ? Lassé des petits braillards, hum ? Et s'il allait fourrer son gros nez un peu plus loin pour changer et laisser Peevy à ses affaires hum ? C'est un endroit idéal pour nettoyer un grand nombre de morveux pleurnichards allant en cours ! »

Anna sursauta et ne put retenir un petit cri. Au-dessus d'eux flottait un petit homme à l'air méchant affublé d'un chapeau à clochettes et d'une cravate orange. Il était légèrement transparent et tenait à la main un seau rempli d'eau. Attendez une minute, flottait ? Transparent ? Impossible. C'était un trucage ? Anna pencha la tête sur le côté espérant voir un câble, un projecteur 3D, en résumé n'importe quoi pouvant expliquer logiquement l'Apparition.

L'étrange Être prit cependant conscience de la présence de la jeune femme en l'entendant crier.

« Ooooooh, mais que voilà ? Snapy s'est trouvé une petite amie ? » chantonna en ricanant l'étrange petit personnage. « Comment t'as fait ? Remarque, elle n'a pas l'air très futée... Un petit bain pour la réveiller ? »

Et à ses mots il renversa son seau sur nos deux héros. Alors que la jeune femme criait de surprise car l'eau était glacé, le sombre sorcier lui se répandait en malédictions et en injures colorées dont la teneur sera censurée. On pouvait néanmoins y distinguer : « Peeves... appeler Baron Sanglant... chair à pâtée... Petite amie ? Il parle de l'autre idiote ?... complètement cinglé... faire manger son chapeau ridicule... »

Anna était interloquée. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait et retenait à grand peine de s'enfuir en courant et en hurlant à pleins poumons. Elle refusait l'explication qui lui venait naturellement à l'esprit. Il devait s'agir d'un trucage particulièrement habile. Oui, c'était cela, le jeu de rôle grandeur nature se poursuivait. Et non, elle n'avait pas vu les personnages du tableau murmurer entre eux. (1)

Il lui fallut cependant se reprendre car Snape, après s'être séché par un sort, avait repris sa route sans se préoccuper des états d'âme de son invitée. Il avait bien entendu, par un malheureux hasard, oublié les vêtements trempés de la jeune femme. Elle le suivit donc, de plus en plus terrifiée et tremblotante.

**De retour le même jour, 20 minutes et 37 secondes plus tard...**

« Patacitrouille »

La voix grave et soyeuse du maître des potions ramena soudain Anna à elle. Entendre ce mot dans la bouche de ce personnage avait quelque chose de décalé. Retentis alors un grincement. La gargouille pivota sur elle-même et révéla un escalier en colimaçon. Le mot de passe. Évidement. Très réaliste vraiment. Se demandant ce que cette étrange journée allait encore lui révéler, Anna emboîta le pas à son étrange guide. Non sans avoir cherché l'interphone sur la gargouille. En vain.

Arrivés au sommet de l'escalier, une voix joyeuse les invita à entrer.

Anna écarquilla les yeux. C'était encore pire que dans les livres. Un amas d'objets brillants et non identifiés encombrait la pièce. Sur une étagère remplie de livres se trouvait un vieux chapeau rapiécé qu'Anna identifia immédiatement. Un peu plus loin, sur son perchoir un étrange oiseau rouge et or chantait doucement. Fumsek. Très réaliste cette reconstitution. Perdue dans sa contemplation, Anna sursauta lorsque l'occupant de la pièce prit la parole. À ce rythme, il lui faudrait un cœur de rechange très bientôt.

« Hé bien Severus, je ne vous ai jamais vu ramener qui que ce soit au château... Et si vous me présentiez votre amie...

\- Albus... vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi... » Le maître des potions se pinça l'arrête du nez, visiblement exaspéré. Au vu de l'allusion, il devait déjà être au courant de la scène du couloir.

Il entreprit d'expliquer au directeur la situation pendant qu'Anna observait le vieil homme. Même sans avoir entendu son nom, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à l'identifier. Il était d'un âge avancé, arborant une longue barbe blanche, des lunettes en demi-lune et une robe d'un mauve affreux parsemée d'étoiles argentées. L'homme assit derrière le bureau ne pouvait être qu'Albus Dumbledore. Ou du moins d'un homme pourvu d'un déguisement lui aussi très ressemblant.

Elle eut plus de mal, en revanche, à suivre la discussion de plus en plus animée entre les deux étranges individus. Le maître des potions perdait progressivement patience, pointant de temps à autre un doigt rageur sur elle. Il finit cependant par quitter la pièce dans un tournoiement de cape, non sans avoir préalablement fusillé Anna du regard. Bouche bée, admirant l'effet produit, un raclement de gorge la brutalement fit revenir à elle. Elle prit peur en voyant que le vieux sorcier pointait sa baguette sur elle !

« Verba transfers » (2)

Un rayon de lumière jaune la percuta de plein fouet, mais elle ne ressentit qu'une sensation de douce chaleur alors que le sort pénétrait son corps. Le vieux sorcier avait le regard pétillant de malice. Il réitéra l'enchantement sur lui-même avant de poursuivre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss, il s'agit simplement d'un sort de traduction. Malheureusement je ne pourrai pas le laisser en place indéfiniment sinon vous souffririez de migraines épouvantables, mais cela devrait faire l'affaire le temps que vous m'expliquiez la situation. »

Anna sursauta alors qu'il commençait à parler. Le vieux sorcier s'exprimait toujours en anglais mais elle entendait en même temps une voix monocorde lui parlant français dans sa tête ! Elle retint un soupir de soulagement : elle allait enfin avoir des réponses claires à ses questions. Sa situation allait grandement s'améliorer. En revanche d'où venait ce son ? Mais que se passait-il dans ce château à la fin ? Un problème disparaissait alors qu'un nouveau apparaissait.

« Asseyez-vous. Et si vous m'expliquiez qui vous êtes et la manière dont vous vous êtes retrouvée dans le domaine de l'école ? Severus n'a pas été friand de détails. Il semblerait que vous soyez juste apparue là, d'un coup alors qu'il est rigoureusement impossible de transplaner à Poudlard. S'il y a des failles sur la sécurité de l'école je me dois d'y remédier. Ah mais je ne me suis pas présenté, je deviens distrait avec l'âge. Je suis Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, mais vous avez sans doute sûrement déjà entendu parler de moi. Certains disaient que je suis le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps mais actuellement d'après le ministère, je ne suis qu'un vieux fou sénile. Mais trêve de bavardages. Un bonbon au citron ?

\- Oui, et je suppose, que le perroquet s'appelle Fumseck aussi ? Écoutez, je suis fatiguée, je ne fais pas partie de votre jeu idiot vous comprenez ? Où sommes-nous ? Et où se trouve la ville la plus proche s'il vous plaît ? » S'exclama Anna, de plus en plus exaspérée.

Mais pourquoi continuait-il son délire ? Il n'y avait donc aucune personne saine d'esprit dans ce château ? D'abord un pseudo maître des potions qui avait l'air de vouloir la tuer sur place, ensuite un type accroché au plafond qui arrosait les gens et enfin un vieux sénile qui voulait la droguer aux bonbons ! Anna commençait à être lasse qu'on se paie sa tête. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle au plus vite.

« Voyons, voyons, Miss, calmez-vous. Personne ne se moque de vous. Poudlard est bien une école de magie. » Il semblait amusé par la réaction de son interlocutrice. « En revanche j'aimerais savoir comment vous connaissez mon phœnix ? »

Ne constatant aucune amélioration de l'état de la jeune femme, il pointa sa baguette vers la plume située sur son bureau et la fit léviter juste sous le nez de la jeune femme. Qui sursauta.

« Mais, mais qu'est-ce que ? » Bégaya-t-elle. « Ҫa ne prouve rien, il y a peut-être un courant d'air ? »

Soupirant face cette attitude bornée, il métamorphosa cette fois-ci le fauteuil adjacent à celui de son invitée en une ravissante chèvre qui bêla de protestation. (3)

Anna se mit à trembler. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Elle sentait les larmes perler sur ses yeux alors que le sorcier annulait son sortilège.

« Je suis en train de devenir folle n'est-ce pas ? Rien de tout ceci est réel. Je n'aurais jamais cru en arriver là. C'est probablement une conséquence du stress. Mon cerveau cherche une échappatoire dans un univers bien connu, n'est-ce pas ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? » Sanglota-t-elle.

Elle avait craqué, c'était tout simplement trop pour une seule journée.

« Je peux vous assurer que vous êtes aussi saine d'esprit que moi. Calmez-vous et prenez un bonbon au citron. Ensuite racontez-moi ce que vous savez ». (4)

Il lui tendit un mouchoir, sortit de nulle part, puis une boite métallique remplit de bonbons enveloppés dans du papier jaune. Anna accepta volontiers le mouchoir mais refusa les sucreries. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se calmer et reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle commençait enfin à admettre doucement la vérité.

Le vieux sorcier ne semblait ne pas départir de sa bonne humeur, mais au vu de ce qu'elle savait sur le personnage, Anna savait qu'elle faisait l'objet d'un entretien minutieux. Cependant, il était sa meilleure chance de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et de rentrer chez elle.

« Je… je m'appelle Anna Lambert, étudiante en faculté de biologie. Je suis française. »

Elle se sentit un instant stupide, le vieil homme n'avait pu que remarquer ce dernier détail, et pour le reste, il devait s'en moquer.

« Tout ceci est très bizarre, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont je suis arrivée ici. »

Elle entreprit ensuite de lui raconter les événements. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Anna était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, son interlocuteur ne semblait pas réagir, comme si tout ce qu'elle racontait était normal, sans gravité. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Anna hésita avant de demander timidement :

« Professeur, tout ceci est réel n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que je suis tombée dans une autre dimension ? Mais alors qu'en est-il de J.K Rowling ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir pour votre monde ?

\- Eh bien, au risque de vous décevoir je suis tout ce qui a de plus réel. » Dit-il sans perdre de son sourire. « En revanche, je ne connais aucune personne de ce nom. Quant aux dimensions, il s'agit d'obscures théories émises par des originaux et qui n'ont jamais été démontrées. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous venez d'ailleurs ?

\- Pour tout vous dire, je n'en sais rien, mais... enfin, je suis une moldue, je n'ai jamais eu de pouvoirs magiques et je me retrouve là, tout à coup... sans savoir si je pourrais rentrer un jour... »

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants de parler avant d'avouer ce qui la préoccupait en seconde position.

« Professeur, qu'est-ce que vous feriez à ma place si vous saviez des choses, disons, sur des événements à venir ? Enfin je ne sais pas si je suis très claire mais agiriez-vous pour aider des personnes à s'en sortir en réussissant à ne pas changer la finalité des événements ? Est-ce que je devrais tout vous dire ? Que dois-je faire ? »

Anna hésitait. Si elle parlait des romans, elle était sûre qu'il la prendrait pour une folle et elle n'osait pas lui dire clairement ce qu'il adviendrait de peur de trop changer le cours des choses et par là-même l'issue de la guerre. Au moins le fait que le directeur soit en vie lui donnait une indication sur la période de l'histoire où elle avait atterri. Elle allait peut-être avoir l'opportunité d'aider les autres.

Elle était clairement perdue, elle devait assimiler trop de choses d'un seul coup. Et la migraine atroce induite par la voix monocorde qui résonnait dans son crâne, en écho de celle du vieux sorcier ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Le regard du directeur lui, s'assombrit.

« Jouer avec le cours des événements est dangereux, très dangereux... Nous vivons une époque difficile, il y a une chose cependant que je dois absolument savoir : Lord Voldemort sera-t-il vaincu ? »

Il avait finalement compris ses allusions... Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

« Oui » Répondit timidement Anna. « Mais...

\- Ne me dites rien de plus! » La coupa-t-il. « Je ne dois rien savoir d'autre, sinon l'issue même de la guerre pourrait en être modifiée. Je ne peux pas l'oublier quand bien même j'aurais envie de tout savoir... »

Le professeur Dumbledore ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et sembla réfléchir un moment.

« Voyons, voyons... Miss, nous allons faire un petit test... » dit-il alors qu'il ouvrait un tiroir de son bureau. Il en sortit une fine baguette qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

« Mais...mais... » S'exclama Anna, interloquée. « Professeur, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre pouvoir magique, il est impossible que je puisse...

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne s'est jamais manifesté là d'où vous venez, où que se soit d'ailleurs, que vous en serez dépourvu ici. Après tout vous avez bien réussi à venir jusque-là alors tout est envisageable... » La coupa le directeur. « Il s'agit d'une de mes baguettes de secours : sorbier, 36,5 cm, crin de licorne et plutôt flexible. Voyons comment vous allez réagir ensemble... » (5)

Voyant l'air ahuri de la jeune femme, il poursuivit :

« Ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié notre petit problème, mais avant de prendre une décision, j'ai besoin de vérifier quelques petites choses... »

Un fol espoir commençait à naître dans le cœur d'Anna. Autant tirer parti de la situation quitte à être perdue. Et si jamais elle était...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et saisit d'une main tremblante l'objet que lui tendait le vieux sorcier. Elle attendit une réaction, impatiente et anxieuse à la fois. Rien. Nada. Pas la moindre petite étincelle. Pas le moindre courant électrique traversant son corps. Pas la moindre bourrasque faisant valser les objets de la pièce. Rien.

Elle rougit violemment, honteuse mais surtout déçue. Le malaise augmentait alors que le directeur continuait de la fixer à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Anna se ressaisit et dirigea la baguette vers une plume posée négligemment sur le bureau. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué. On tourne et on abaisse. Elle connaissait la formule par cœur. Combien de fois enfant l'avait-elle répétée en jouant à la sorcière avec sa petite sœur pour imiter ses héros préférés ? Elle prit une autre inspiration et prononça d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue plus forte :

« Wingardium Leviosa ... »

La plume ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Anna se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

« Wingardium Leviosa ! » Répéta-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus assurée.

Toujours rien. Mais pourquoi cela ne marchait-il pas ? Anna hésitait entre pleurer et hurler de frustration... Elle allait répéter une troisième fois la formule lorsque le professeur se décida enfin à intervenir :

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister Miss Lambert... Je suis au regret de vous informer que vous n'avez pas le moindre pouvoir magique... »

* * *

(1) Anna peut paraître incroyablement bornée mais réellement, fan ou pas de la série, on s'accrocherait à tout pris à une explication rationnelle. Ne serait-ce que pour garder sa santé mentale. Et même si on rêvait depuis tout petit d'intégrer Poudlard, cela ne reste qu'un fantasme (dans le sens psychologique du terme, hein... ne vous imaginez pas des choses).

(2) Pardonnez mon latin approximatif, je n'en ai pas fait depuis ma terminale et je n'ai jamais été très douée en thème (= traduction du français vers le latin). Cela signifie à peu prêt : « transmet les paroles ». Le verbe transferre (infinitif) est à prendre sous le sens de transcrire, transporter d'une langue à une autre (en gros traduire). Oui j'ai dépoussiéré mon vieux Gaffiot juste pour l'occasion.

(3) C'est sans doute l'une des conséquences d'avoir Alberforth pour petit frère.

(4) A l'instant où j'écris la première partie de cette réplique, je me retiens à grand peine de faire un commentaire sarcastique. Avouez que je ne suis pas la seule à y avoir pensée...

(5) Voici une petite description de la baguette qu'essaie Anna. Elle colle à peu prêt bien à son caractère, mais de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait beaucoup servir. Cette note est juste pour info, vous n'êtes pas obligés de la lire.

D'après Pottermore, le sorbier confère à la baguette des propriétés protectrices plus élevées que la normale et rend les sortilèges de défenses difficiles à contrer. Aucun mage noir n'a eu de baguette fait dans ce matériau (et aucune baguette de sorbier n'a servi à faire de mauvaises choses). Il convient mieux à ceux qui ont l'esprit clair et le cœur pur mais dans les duels, elles l'emportent fréquemment sur les autres.

Le crin de licorne, lui, évite les fluctuations de puissances magiques même si en contre-partie elle ne rend pas la baguette très puissante. Les baguettes les contenant sont plus difficiles à mettre au service des forces du mal et restent fidèles à leur propriétaire.

Enfin le fait qu'elle soit plutôt flexible montre que son propriétaire serait plutôt ouvert au changements et capable de s'adapter.

* * *

Et voilà, le titre prend tout son sens. Anna est et restera une moldue. Elle est mal barrée.

Pour le rythme de publication, je vais m'en tenir à ce que je vous avais dit : un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (cette fois-ci était une exception). Éventuellement, si je prends beaucoup d'avance, je pourrais raccourcir les délais de parution.

Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu ! Je vous retrouve dans deux semaines, soit le samedi 6 décembre pour le chapitre 2 intitulé : « De l'art de se compliquer la vie ». On saura enfin ce qu'Albus a concocté pour la pauvre Anna.


	4. Chapitre 2 - De l'art de se compliquer l

Disclaimers : Comme tout le monde s'en doute, je ne suis pas JK Rowling, donc l'univers d'Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas. Dommage. Seule Anna et cette histoire sont tirées de mon esprit tordu.

Je tiens également à remercier **Paloma-swan** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Petite précision : Anna parle mal anglais, donc c'est normal si elle s'exprime de manière étrange (cela s'améliorera au fur et à mesure).

Les mots en _italique_ dans les répliques d'Anna sont prononcés en français.

Je tiens à remercier **Luinwe Luthien**, **Pika-Clo**, **Nayla-HP**, et **La Louve** pour leurs gentilles reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ! Vos avis sont très importants, ils me permettent de m'améliorer et sont une motivation supplémentaire pour écrire. Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris ou en follow.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre deux : De l'art de son compliquer la vie

_« Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer Miss Lambert... Je suis au regret de vous informer que vous n'avez pas le moindre pouvoir magique... »_

Anna était toute pâle et ne répondit rien. C'était un rêve d'enfant qui volait en éclat. Un rêve d'enfant qui était revenu en force sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive au moment où elle avait admis se trouver à Poudlard. Elle demeurait bel et bien une moldue.

Qu'allait-elle donc faire ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer chez elle par ses propres moyens et elle se doutait que le directeur n'allait pas simplement la raccompagner chez elle, en France. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester ici, elle n'y était pas à sa place... Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

Elle revint à elle cependant lorsque le directeur poursuivit d'une voix grave :

« Comme je n'ai aucune idée d'où vous venez, au vu des informations que vous détenez, vous demeurerez au château. Il serait trop dangereux de vous laisser vous balader dans la nature...

\- Mais...

\- Il est d'une importance vitale que personne, et je dis bien _personne_, ne découvre vos véritables origines. Si Lord Voldemort venait à détenir les informations que vous possédez sur le futur, les conséquences seraient terribles. »

Anna médita ces paroles un moment. Le vieil homme n'avait pas tort, mais son premier objectif restait de réussir à retourner chez elle. Elle y serait en sécurité et jamais le mage noir ne pourrait l'y trouver, quand bien même il venait à apprendre la teneur des informations qu'elle possédait.

Le phénomène mondial qu'était la saga Harry Potter chez les moldus n'aurait pas pu passer inaperçu ici. La seule explication possible était qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de monde parallèle. Rentrer risquait de devenir un défi de plus en plus ardu. Il fallait qu'elle ait plus d'informations pour y voir clair.

« Professeur, en quelle année sommes-nous ici ? »

Le directeur parut un court instant surprit. Anna apprit néanmoins qu'ils étaient en janvier 1996. La cinquième année d'Harry en résumé. Au moins si elle devait rester coincée ici elle pourrait peut-être sauver des vies. Mais c'était étrange. Pourquoi 1996 au lieu de 2014 comme chez elle ? Les deux endroits étaient-ils sur un plan temporel différent ? Ou alors le monde sorcier avait-il un calendrier différent ? Chaque nouvelle réponse amenait de nouvelles interrogations...

Albus Dumbledore avait profité du monologue intérieur de la jeune femme pour réfléchir à la situation. Un début de plan se formait dans son esprit. Il se racla la gorge, les yeux pétillants de malice, avant de reprendre la discussion.

« Aux yeux de tous, vous serez une ancienne étudiante de Beaubâton venue à Poudlard effectuer un stage de bibliothécaire pour perfectionner son anglais. Il me semblait bien qu'Irma se plaignait de la charge de travail que lui rajoutent des étudiants peu soigneux... Oui, cela me semble une bonne idée... Vous pouvez garder la baguette, sans pouvoirs vous ne créerez aucun incident avec et cela rendra plus crédible votre statut de sorcière. De toute façon, elle n'a jamais voulu fonctionner correctement avec moi... Allez savoir, les baguettes sont des objets capricieux... »

Il souriait à présent, comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir apprécier la plaisanterie. Ce qui à l'état présent n'était pas faux.

« Ne vous en séparez jamais. Une sorcière se doit d'avoir toujours sa baguette sur elle. Bien sûr l'école vous fournira des robes le temps que vous alliez en acheter. Il y en a toujours une ou deux qui traîne à l'infirmerie, un sort arrangera la taille et bien qu'elles ne soient plus de première jeunesse cela fera l'affaire en attendant. Vous aurez vos propres appartements au château. Vous pourrez circuler librement dans celui-ci mais je vous interdis formellement de franchir ses grilles sans être accompagnée... Je vous expliquerai les détails un peu plus tard... Pour faire simple fondez-vous dans la masse, restez discrète et n'essayez surtout pas d'intervenir sur le cours des choses... »

\- Quoi ?... » Protesta vivement Anna. « Je refuse de rester là à faire comme si je ne savais rien et à regarder les gens mourir ! »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était levée et avait fortement haussé la voix. Elle rougit d'embarras devant sa propre audace mais ne regrettait rien. Elle avait pensé tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Il n'était pas question qu'elle s'excuse pour son comportement. Le regard d'Albus se durcit. à ce moment, on pouvait comprendre pourquoi il était le seul sorcier à pouvoir faire peur à Vous-savez-qui.

« Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre sans le moindre pouvoir magique ? Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait arriver si Voldemort suspectait quoi de ce soit ?! Vous êtes complètement inconsciente !

\- Il doit bien y avoir une solution. Je sais exactement qui doit mourir et de quelle façon, il suffit de faire croire que ces personnes sont effectivement mortes. Je ne resterai pas les bras croisés. Et vous ne pourrez pas me retenir prisonnière jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. J'agirai avec ou sans votre aide de toute manière ! à voir quelle façon a le plus de chances de fonctionner ! » (1)

La colère faisait disparaître toutes les inhibitions de la jeune femme. Cependant pour elle, ne pas

intervenir se résumerait à tuer de ses propres mains les victimes des Mangemorts. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne rien avoir tenté pour sauver ces vies. Quitte à nager en plein délire, autant aller jusqu'au bout...

Albus Dumbledore, lui, contenait difficilement sa colère. Il semblait à Anna que la température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés dans le bureau...

« Très bien, je vous aiderai à la seule et unique condition que vous trouviez vous-même le moyen de les sauver, sans vous faire voir et sans que personne ne se doute jusqu'à la fin de la guerre qu'ils ont survécu. Et vous vous assurerez personnellement que ces _rescapés _ne prendront pas d'initiatives désastreuses... Bref, vous vous assurerez de les garder sous contrôle. Si vous tentez la moindre action sans m'en avoir préalablement informé, je n'hésiterai pas à vous lancer le sort d'oubliette et à vous laisser errer dans le monde moldu... Ai-je été bien clair ?

\- Oui professeur... Je vous le promets... »

Anna déglutit difficilement et espéra qu'elle ne le regretterait pas... L'expression du directeur sembla se radoucir un peu...

« Vous conviendrez de vos horaires de travail avec Irma, mais il se peut que vous finissiez tard le soir. Je vais vous programmer des cours d'Occlumencie sur votre temps libre. Je vous communiquerai la date des séances en temps utile. Vous ne serez bien sûr pas en mesure de repousser un sorcier de votre esprit, mais ces séances vous permettront de sélectionner les souvenirs qu'un Legilimens pourra trouver sans risque. Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je me charge de ces leçons moi-même. Vous comprenez l'intérêt de ces exercices n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui Professeur... »

Anna répondit juste pour la forme. Elle savait pertinemment que le vieux sorcier ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Et elle était vraiment déconcertée par ses changements d'humeur.

« Dans ce cas appelez-moi Severus, il attend derrière la porte. J'ai quelques mots à lui dire avant de le laisser vous conduire à la bibliothèque puis à vos appartements. Il vous accompagnera en fin de semaine sur le Chemin de Traverse et dans le Londres moldu pour obtenir tout ce dont vous avez besoin. C'est lui qui sera chargé de vous guider. Après tout, il est le seul en dehors de nous deux à savoir ce que vous êtes... Je préviendrai Irma et le reste du personnel de votre venue. J'espère qu'Elle ne fera pas trop de difficultés. N'oubliez pas la version officielle. Je vous enverrai un hibou pour nos petites séances... Les elfes vous prépareront une chambre ».

La voix du directeur avait repris son éternel ton joyeux. Ce qui était très déstabilisant.

Anna frissonna. Bien qu'elle admirât le sombre sorcier, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier de devoir jouer les guides. Pas apprécier du tout. Et à qui faisait référence le directeur en parlant de difficultés ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de problèmes en plus, à dire vrai elle était épuisée. Et la journée ne faisait que commencer.

« Oh, et j'allais oublier... Finite incantatem. »

Et voilà, Anna se retrouvait à nouveau seule avec elle-même. La migraine en revanche était toujours présente. Et elle ne risquait pas de s'améliorer avec ce qui l'attendait. Maintenant elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule pour communiquer avec les habitants du château. Elle prit cependant poliment congé du directeur et fit taire les nombreuses questions qui assaillaient encore son esprit.

* * *

Anna arpentait de long en large le salon de ses nouveaux quartiers, stressée. Son désormais nouveau collègue devait bientôt passer la chercher pour la conduire à la Grande Salle, à l'heure du déjeuner, où elle serait présentée à tout le collège, y compris à l'ensemble du personnel qui n'avait été informé que par une brève missive de sa présence.

C'était accompagnée d'un Severus Snape fort contrarié par son propre entretien avec le directeur qu'Anna avait découvert son futur environnement de travail. Durant le trajet, elle avait fait de son mieux pour se faire toute petite et éviter de subir le courroux du sorcier tout de noir vêtu. (2)

La bibliothèque la laissa ébahie. La pièce semblait venir tout droit d'un autre temps. Anna sentit qu'elle se plairait au milieu de ces longues allées couvertes de grimoires et de parchemins, qu'elle dévorait des yeux tout en se retenant d'en ouvrir un. Ses ardeurs furent cependant refroidies un instant lorsqu'elle fit connaissance avec sa future supérieure.

Irma Pince était une femme sévère. Les joues creuses, le nez busqué, ses cheveux noirs retenus en un chignon serré, vraiment tout chez elle respirait la joie de vivre, la bonhomie, l'amour des autres... Les prochains mois promettaient d'être intéressants... Anna avait soupiré. Si au moins elle pouvait arrêter de la toiser de haut et de la fixer comme si elle était un dangereux vandale...

Elle s'était perdu au milieu de toutes les recommandations et règles instaurées par la bibliothécaire, ne comprenant même pas un mot sur deux... Et il ne fallait pas attendre de Snape, qui l'accompagnait, de lui réexpliquer plus tard la teneur de la conversation. Les premières semaines seraient rudes. Elle avait cependant plus ou moins compris que ses obligations consisteraient bien sûr à la surveillance des étudiants, mais aussi à des tâches plus ingrates comme le rangement des livres empruntés, l'inventaire, ou même la restauration des précieux ouvrages. Et le tout, à son plus grand soulagement se ferait à la main, car la magie pourrait altérer les ouvrages les plus anciens.

Elle se consolait néanmoins des quelques avantages que lui fourniraient ses fonctions. De cette manière elle pourrait étudier seule toutes les règles de la culture sorcière, et faire toutes les recherches pour son projet nommé « rescapés », en écho des propos du directeur. Le tout une fois que la barrière des langues serait surmontée bien évidemment... De plus, elle aurait accès à une partie de la réserve, les ouvrages les plus noirs étant interdits d'accès même aux professeurs.

Alors qu'elle quittait la bibliothèque en compagnie de son _charmant_ garde du corps, Anna avait alors réalisé une chose. Elle allait devoir garder sa vraie nature pour elle. En résumé mentir à tout le monde. Les deux seules personnes plus ou moins au courant étant un vieux cinglé drogué aux bonbons au citron et un maître des potions ronchon. Or elle mentait très mal. Vraiment très mal. Et l'excuse de la langue ne durerait pas éternellement. Elle était fichue... D'où son état d'esprit actuel.

Elle arpentait donc stressée, de long en large et en travers le salon de son nouvel appartement. De ce côté au moins, elle n'était pas à plaindre. Il était situé au quatrième étage, non loin de son futur lieu de travail. Le salon, de couleur crème était bien éclairé et avait vue sur le lac. Un canapé et deux fauteuils couleurs chocolat encadraient une petite cheminée. À l'angle opposé se trouvait un bureau. Enfin plusieurs étagères vides permettraient d'accueillir les futurs livres qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'acquérir.

Sur le mur à droite de l'entrée se tenait une porte qui ouvrait sur un petit couloir menant à une chambre spacieuse avec lit à baldaquin et à une salle de bain. Anna avait été bouche bée en découvrant l'immense baignoire. Elle était presque sûre de pouvoir y faire quelques brasses. Et celle-ci disposait de nombreux robinets à l'image de la salle de bain des préfets, déversant de multiples shampoings et des bains moussants de toutes les couleurs. Malgré cela, elle n'était pas d'humeur à se réjouir.

Dès qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule, avant même d'explorer les lieux, elle avait sorti de sa poche son téléphone portable dans l'espoir de contacter ses proches. Elle voulait au moins les rassurer dans l'attente de pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

À sa grande horreur, son téléphone était éteint alors qu'elle était sûre de l'avoir allumé ce matin et qu'il lui restait de la batterie. Sentant la panique monter, elle avait tout de même tenté de le rallumer. Rien ne s'était passé. Elle avait tout au plus entendu un grésillement.

Et soudain elle s'était souvenue : la technologie moldue ne marchait pas à Poudlard ! Elle n'avait été cependant qu'à moitié rassurée. Elle allait avoir du mal à contacter sa famille et attendre de sortir de l'école en fin de semaine sous la garde vigilante du maître des potions. Et il était peu probable qu'il lui laisse tranquillement passer son coup de fil. Fichu secret magique...

Son regard s'attarda sur le bureau où trônaient les deux premiers ouvrages de sa bibliothèque, qui, à ne pas en douter, ne tarderaient pas à devenir ses meilleurs amis dans les prochains jours. Il s'agissait de deux lexiques anglais/français, un moldu et l'autre sorcier, gracieusement offert par le directeur.

Plus précisément, Anna fusillait du regard la note envoyée en même temps que les livres. Rédigée en anglais bien sûr. Et elle avait dû à sa plus grande honte, après plusieurs tentatives de déchiffrage, étrenner les présents du vieil homme. Le tout pour découvrir que la lettre, bien qu'écrite sur un ton jovial, l'enjoignait vivement à étudier de manière approfondie ces deux derniers. Et il lui souhaitait bon courage, ou quelque chose du genre.

Cela lui donnait vraiment envie de le voir s'étouffer avec ses maudits bonbons au citron ! Il la laissait se débrouiller seule, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

En y réfléchissant bien, le discours du directeur pouvait se résumer de la manière suivante :

« Bonjour, tu viens d'arriver sans savoir comment à un endroit où tu rêves d'aller depuis que tu es toute petite mais où tu n'es pas à ta place. Un endroit où tu ne comprends pas ce que disent les gens et où tu vas devoir te faire passer pour ce que tu n'es pas ! Tiens. Lis ces livres attentivement. Ils vont t'aider... Et puis si tu veux agir va-y. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te simplifier la vie, tu dois apprendre à te débrouiller toute seule ! Au fait, si tu fais une boulette qui fera que tout le monde va mourir cela sera de ta faute, alors tu ferais mieux de rester plantée là à ne rien faire et à attendre que ça se passe. Et si ce que tu fais ne me plais pas, je t'effacerai la mémoire. Youpi ! Et surtout ne saute pas du toit de la tour d'astronomie. De toute façon tu risques de ne jamais rentrer chez toi. Écoute Papy Albus et tout va bien se passer. Et surtout prend un bonbon au citron. Tout ira tellement mieux après.»

Anna avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment envie de hurler toute seule dans la pièce, comme une furie. (3)

C'est sur ces joyeuses pensées que lorsque sonna midi, des coups secs et agacés se firent entendre à l'entrée de ses appartements. Anna enfila rapidement la robe de sorcière trop large, également fournie par Dumbledore. Severus devait normalement se charger de l'ajuster par un sort avant de l'amener dans la Grande Salle. Elle pouvait toujours courir. Merci monsieur le directeur...

Cette fois-ci elle était prête. Il était temps de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Anna pressentait que la journée allait être longue. Très longue.

* * *

(1) Oui, Anna a un instinct de survie très douteux, mais elle n'est pas en état de réfléchir de manière rationnelle. Il faut l'excuser...

(2) Petite référence à Link de « The Legend of Zelda » qui d'après la légende était un héros tout de vert vêtu. Je n'ai pas pu résister.

(3) Anna commence à péter les plombs. Encore. Mais il faut la comprendre, elle a eu une dure journée. Après tout elle a failli mourir, est complètement larguée, et n'a même pas de pouvoirs magiques pour l'aider à se sortir de cette situation. Vous réagiriez comment, vous, si votre rêve commençait à tourner au cauchemar ?

* * *

Et voilà, ce chapitre est très important car il permet de poser les deux buts d'Anna dans cette histoire :

\- Rentrer chez elle.

\- En profiter pour sauver ceux qui peuvent l'être. Histoire de se rendre utile.

Inutile de dire qu'étant une moldue, ce n'est pas gagné. Surtout avec Albus, qui a peur qu'elle change le dénouement de la guerre, et qui ne va pas lui simplifier la vie. J'avais prévenu, j'ai accentué son côté manipulateur.

Au prochain épisode, qui sera publié le samedi 20 décembre, Anna devra affronter tout Poudlard. Cela sera son premier test d'immersion : sera-t-elle une sorcière convaincante ? Réponse dans le chapitre 3 intitulé : « L'entrée dans l'arène ».

À dans deux semaines et merci d'avoir lu !


	5. Chapitre 3 - L'entrée dans l'arène

Disclaimers : Comme tout le monde s'en doute, je ne suis pas JK Rowling, donc l'univers d'Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas. Dommage. Seule Anna et cette histoire sont tirées de mon esprit tordu.

Je tiens également à remercier **Paloma-swan** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Petite précision : Anna parle mal anglais, donc c'est normal si elle s'exprime de manière étrange (cela s'améliorera au fur et à mesure).

Les mots en _italique_ dans les répliques d'Anna sont prononcés en français.

Je tiens à remercier **Pika-Clo**, **Nayla-HP**, **Lianette et Miss Gotthelf-Snape** pour leurs gentilles reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ! Vos avis sont très importants, ils me permettent de m'améliorer et sont une motivation supplémentaire pour écrire. Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris ou en follow.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'entrée dans l'arène

_Cette fois-ci elle était prête. Il était temps de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Anna pressentait que la journée allait être longue. Très longue._

« Hé regardez ! Rogue est avec une femme !

\- Vous croyez que c'est sa petite amie ?

\- Beurk, ça va pas non ? Rien que d'imaginer le bâtard graisseux avec...

\- Vous pensez que c'est un autre larbin du ministère ? Genre Ombrage numéro deux ?

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est un Mangemort infiltré ! A quoi pense Dumbledore de faire venir des gens de l'extérieur avec l'évasion qui vient de se produire? »

Dès leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, les murmures des élèves avaient envahi la pièce. Bien sûr, Anna ne pouvait pas saisir le sens les rumeurs dont elle était le principal sujet, mais elle était embarrassée d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention. Les élèves la dévisageaient sans gêne, affichant tour à tour des visages curieux, méfiants, voire même pour certains un peu dégoûtés.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que sa venue avait de si extraordinaire. Elle était tellement stressée qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le plafond enchanté et se contentait de suivre à grands pas un maître des potions contrarié qui jetait des regards noirs à tout va. Tout en essayant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa robe de sorcière usée et non ajustée. Sa prédiction s'était avérée juste.

Anna avait retroussé les manches, mais pour le reste... Le vêtement laissait apparaître un morceau de son pull au niveau de l'épaule droite et elle était trop longue d'au moins trois centimètres. Voilà la recette d'une première bonne impression réussie. Sans parler de l'exploit de traverser le château en marche rapide, passages secrets étroits et tordus inclus, pour arriver jusque-là.

Et encore, pour l'instant, grâce aux raccourcis de son aimable guide, elle avait évité les escaliers mobiles... à son grand soulagement.

Elle devait se calmer, avancer, et surtout regarder ses pieds pour ne pas tomber. Voilà, si elle ne voyait pas les autres ils ne feraient pas attention à elle ? Au fait que dans le meilleur des cas on aurait dit qu'elle portait un déguisement raté ? Cela n'allait pas marcher. Personne n'allait jamais avaler ça.

Se concentrer, suivre Snape sans faire de vague, sans se laisser distancer. Au lieu de s'enfuir en courant de ce monde de fous. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué non ? Cette salle était immense ou était-ce juste une impression causée par le stress ? Et surtout, surtout, ne pas se prendre ses pieds dans la robe. Ne pas se prendre les pieds dans la robe. Ne pas se prendre les pieds dans cette fichue robe de...

Et comme c'était bien connu, à force de craindre qu'un événement se produise, on finit par le déclencher. Un pan traître de la robe, qui, était-il encore nécessaire de le préciser encore une fois, trop longue, vint traîtreusement se glisser sous sa bottine droite. Lorsqu'elle amorça le mouvement suivant, elle perdit l'équilibre, commença à tomber vers l'avant mais se rattrapa de justesse à grands renforts de moulinets ridicules. L'honneur était sauf. Ou presque.

La cacophonie qui régnait dans la Grande Salle s'intensifia, et se retrouva agrémentée de nombreux rires. Tant de joie partagée dans un même endroit... Pour tous, enfin presque. Deux personnes ne semblaient pas partager l'hilarité générale.

Anna, dont le teint avait viré au cramoisi se retrouva face au regard haineux de son escorte. Qui devait se retenir de la saisir par la manche et de la traîner jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

Tant bien que mal ils parvinrent enfin à leur objectif. Au centre de la grande table présidait Albus Dumbledore, toujours affublé de son horrible robe de sorcière mauve, et qui souriait franchement. Il se leva et réclama le silence.

« Avant de vous laisser profiter du déjeuner, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Comme vous avez pu le constater avec cette entrée remarquée, Poudlard accueille en ses lieux un nouveau membre. »

Toute l'attention était de nouveau tournée vers elle. Anna se sentait très mal à l'aise. Elle se tenait debout, derrière la table des professeurs, sans savoir si elle devait aller s'asseoir ou rester plantée là.

Et elle voulait se retrouver n'importe où sauf ici. Elle se sentait incroyablement vulnérable.

« Miss Anna Lambert est une ancienne étudiante de Beaubâton qui m'a été vivement recommandée par Madame Maxime. » Continua le directeur. « Elle va poursuivre une formation avec Madame Pince dans le but de devenir bibliothécaire. Ce sera l'occasion pour elle de perfectionner son anglais et de faire un stage dans l'une des plus grandes bibliothèques sorcières d'Europe. Je compte donc sur vous pour lui faire un accueil chaleureux. »

Justement, à ce moment précis, Anna sentit un regard sur elle qui était tout sauf chaleureux. Elle fut surprise en revanche de constater qu'il n'appartenait pas au maître des potions. Une petite femme trapue, aux cheveux courts et bouclés, entièrement vêtue de rose, la regardait d'un air hautain et peu avenant. Avec ses deux gros yeux, son visage ressemblait à celui d'un crapaud. Soudain elle comprit. Dolorès Ombrage. Elle avait bien failli l'oublier celle-là...

Elle détourna son regard, de peur que tout le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour ce personnage ne transperce sur ses traits. Elle se concentra sur le discours de Dumbledore, essayant d'assimiler le maximum d'informations possible.

« …malgré son rôle de stagiaire, vous lui devrez le même respect qu'au reste du personnel de l'école. Elle sera également habilitée à retirer des points ou donner des retenues si elle vous surprend à enfreindre le règlement. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! »

Il lui désigna un siège libre et Anna s'empressa de s'asseoir, baissant la tête. Elle avait réussi à passer pour une parfaite idiote devant toute l'école dès le premier jour, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Elle salua néanmoins timidement ses voisins de table, avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la nappe, espérant ainsi qu'on la laisserait tranquille. Peine perdue.

« Anna c'est ça ? Je suis Minerva Mc Gonnagal, directrice adjointe, de la maison Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose, mais appelez-moi Minerva. Nous sommes collègues. » Annonça sa voisine de table, une femme d'un certain âge, affublée un chignon serré et vêtue d'une robe écossaise.

Anna la laissa faire, s'abstenant de faire savoir qu'elle savait déjà qui elle était. Elle se retint de grimacer, elle avait encore énormément de mal à comprendre le professeur de métamorphose à cause de son accent écossais . Elle espérait que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin, elle allait avoir du mal à suivre.

« Mais qu'est-il arrivé à votre robe ? Vous n'avez pas essayé d'utiliser un sort d'ajustement ? »

Anna fronça les sourcils. Elle avait vaguement compris mais n'avait pas réfléchi à une excuse valable. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Et qu'elle arrive à le formuler. Mais pourquoi, au grand pourquoi était-elle aussi mauvaise en anglais ? Il faut dire aussi que la formation scolaire qu'elle avait reçue ne comprenait que peu d'expression orale. Mais dans ce cas de figure, c'était vraiment handicapant. Elle se concentra avant de prendre la parole.

« J'ai... j'ai... perdre ma valise. C'est robe donnée par l'école. C'est que, …_heu_,je suis pas très forte. Ma magie est pas très égale. » Voyant le regard d'incompréhension que lui lança sa voisine de table, elle ajouta : « Ma magie est pas très fort...puissant, le _heu..._ sort pas tenir beaucoup temps. »

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Maintenant c'était officiel, elle passait pour une idiote. Et une sorcière médiocre. La vieille femme parut comprendre les balbutiements d'Anna car elle lui lança un regard compatissant. Et apparemment au vu de leur réaction, toute la table avait suivi leur échange. Formidable. Personne n'allait la prendre au sérieux après ça. Elle allait être la risée de l'école. Et elle pouvait presque entendre le ricanement du directeur de Serpentard situé à l'autre bout de la table.

Voyant qu'elle avait réussi à complètement embarrasser la jeune femme, la directrice des Griffondor s'abstint de poursuivre la discussion.

« N'vous en faites pas, Anna, vous allez voir qu'vous allez vous plaire ici. Pas besoin d'être un grand sorcier. R'gardez moi, je peux pas faire d'magie du tout alors... » Tenta de la rassurer un homme barbu de grande taille à l'air aimable. « Au fait, je suis Rubeus Hagrid, mais appelez-moi juste Hagrid comme tout l'monde. Je suis l'gardien des clés et des lieux d'Poudlard et professeur d'soins aux créatures magiques. Grâce au professeur Dumbledore. Un grand homme Dumbledore. » (1)

Anna n'avait strictement rien compris au discours du demi-géant. Il mangeait ses mots et s'exprimait dans une sorte d'argot. Elle avait vaguement compris son nom, et celui du directeur. Quant au reste... Cependant, il était doté de bonnes intentions alors Anna lui sourit timidement.

« Mais alors, si vous v'nez de Beaubâton, vous d'vez connaître Olympe ? Une femme formidable. »

Olympe ? Anna ouvrit de grands yeux. Pourquoi Hagrid lui parlait des femmes de l'Olympe ? Tout le monde a entendu parler du mont Olympe, le domaine des Dieux... Avait-il une passion particulière pour les déesses grecques ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Qu'est-ce que cela venait faire dans la discussion ? (2)

Elle devait se concentrer. Qu'avait-il dit avant ? Beaubâton ? Mais bien sûr, qu'elle était bête. La jeune femme retient de se frapper la tête avec la paume de sa main. Il devait lui parler de madame Maxime. Ouille, elle devait trouver quelque chose à lui répondre sinon sa couverture allait tomber à l'eau. Surtout qu'il commençait à la regarder d'un drôle d'air.

« Oui, _heu... je..._j'ai pas pu beaucoup voir elle car très occupée. C'est la directrice. Mais même si je suis pas très puissant, je étudier dur, donc professeurs contents ? C'est pourquoi madame Maxime me faire lettre pour professeur Dumbledore pour travailler ici.

\- Je vois. »

Anna poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Hagrid avait l'air un peu déçu mais avait visiblement compris ses explications laborieuses.

* * *

Le déjeuner touchait à sa fin, la plupart des élèves avaient déjà regagné les couloirs. Les professeurs s'apprêtaient à en faire de même lorsqu'une plainte stridente retentit dans la salle.

« C'est inadmissible Albus ! Comment avez-vous pu engager cette étrangère sans même me consulter ? Vous pouvez me croire que j'irai en référer à Cornelius !

\- Allons, calmez-vous Dolorès. En tant que directeur, je suis le seul à même de décider de prendre ou non des stagiaires. » Tenta de la raisonner le professeur Dumbledore.

« Pour le moment Albus, pour le moment... » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle prit un air hautain avant de faire volte-face et de se diriger vers Anna, qui se demandait ce qui allait bien pouvoir encore lui tomber dessus.

« Quant à vous, je vous préviens... je vous ai à l'œil. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle quitta la salle. Anna soupira. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Non seulement elle allait devoir améliorer de manière rapide son anglais et se comporter comme une parfaite sorcière, mais en plus elle allait avoir le Crapaud sur le dos qui allait guetter le moindre de ses faux pas.

Elle se remettait de cette étrange scène et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque le directeur les interpella Severus et elle.

« Ah, Severus, il semble me souvenir que vous n'avez pas de cours la première heure de l'après-midi. Vous en profiterez pour faire visiter le château à Anna pour qu'elle se familiarise avec les lieux. »

Celui-ci grommela. Satisfait de cette réponse, Albus regagna son bureau d'un air guilleret. Anna en revanche, qui n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'avait dit le directeur pâlit lorsqu'elle vit le regard noir que lui lança le maître des potions. Et l'air compatissant de ses collègues ne firent rien pour la rassurer.

Finalement, la jeune femme fut l'une des dernières à quitter la Grande Salle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à droite à gauche dans le hall d'entrée mais le couloir était vide. Tous les élèves étaient déjà partis rejoindre leurs salles de cours.

Anna allait se diriger vers le grand escalier qui menait au premier étage dans le but de visiter le château lorsqu'elle se fit saisir par le bras et pousser dans un recoin à l'abri d'éventuels regards. Elle se retrouva face à un Severus Snape furibond.

« Que les choses soient bien clair Lambert » Susurra-t-il, menaçant, lui crachant presque son nom à la figure. « Je me moque de ce que le directeur manigance, vous n'avez strictement rien à faire ici. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous.»

Anna ne savait que répondre, elle se sentait très vulnérable. Elle était coincée dos au mur et une faible distance la séparait du maître des potions, sa baguette pointée vers sa gorge. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer les foudres du sombre personnage et n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Elle était à sa merci.

« Je n'ai nullement l'intention de m'encombrer d'une idiote telle que vous. Débrouillez-vous. Et surtout, tenez-vous éloigné de moi. Vous m'aimeriez pas m'avoir pour ennemi. »

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner en direction des cachots. À mi-chemin, cependant, s'arrêta et ajouta :

« Et pour vous ce sera professeur Snape. Je ne vous permettrai pas d'avoir un comportement aussi familier. Pour moi vous n'êtes pas une collègue, juste une étrangère qui n'est pas à sa place. Certainement pas une égale. »

Lorsqu'il disparut enfin, Anna ne put contenir plus longtemps ses tremblements. Elle dût se retenir au mur pour garder l'équilibre. Elle avait vraiment eu peur. à son air, il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Elle n'avait pas tout compris mais pour son propre bien décida de ne pas s'approcher plus que nécessaire de lui. Elle tenait tout de même à la vie. (3)

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Après la frayeur qu'elle venait de vivre, elle ressentait un profond sentiment d'insécurité entre ces murs et décida de commencer sa visite de l'école par les extérieurs.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle put respirer plus sereinement. L'impression d'étouffer se faisait moins présente. Elle choisit de débuter son exploration du parc en longeant le lac. Le panorama était vraiment magnifique, rendant la promenade agréable.

Elle pensa que si sa situation n'était pas aussi précaire elle aurait pu se plaire ici. Elle soupira. En une demi-journée elle avait réussi à se mettre à dos deux de ses collègues et passait pour une imbécile aux yeux du reste de l'école.

Autant le comportement d'Ombrage la laissait indifférente, le contraire l'aurait même inquiété, autant celle de Severus... la blessait particulièrement. Anna vouait une certaine admiration au maître des potions, qui était l'un de ses personnages préférés des romans. En y réfléchissant bien, compte tenu de son caractère, cela n'était pas surprenant. Mais c'était tout de même désagréable.

Bien que terrorisée lors de leur altercation, une part d'elle, la plus téméraire, avait eu très envie de lui rétorquer qu'elle savait tout des raisons qui l'avait poussé à devenir espion pour le compte de Dumbledore. Et elle aurait ajouté qu'il pouvait arrêter de porter ce masque et d'être désagréable avec elle, qu'elle le comprenait. Mais elle était bien trop effrayée pour mettre ses pensées en application. Heureusement.

Même si elle avait été capable de l'exprimer en anglais que se serait-il passé ? Il lui aurait dit que oui, en effet, elle avait raison et lui aurait offert son amitié ? Anna ricana intérieurement à l'idée. Elle avait eu raison de réfreiner cette impulsion. Sinon, il était probable que jamais personne ne retrouverait son cadavre. Si tant est que quelqu'un le cherche.

Car oui, qui ici prendrait la peine de s'inquiéter pour elle ? Ses collègues, qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer ? Elle secoua la tête. Le directeur ? Elle avait plutôt l'impression d'être une épine dans son pied. Ou une bombe à retardement. Il serait sûrement ravi d'être débarrassé d'elle maintenant qu'il était sûr de gagner la guerre...

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris tout à l'heure dans le bureau ? Certes elle ne supporterait pas d'être une simple observatrice des événements mais elle se retrouvait à chercher seule une solution pour intervenir. Et le tout sans pouvoirs magiques. Il lui faudrait faire face aux Mangemorts, sauver les gens tout en simulant leurs morts. Comment allait-elle pouvoir s'y prendre ?

Elle vivait pourtant une situation rêvée au moins une fois par tout fan de la saga ! Alors pourquoi rien ne se passait-il comme prévu ? Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée ? Elle n'aurait pas pu simplement débarquer avec de puissants pouvoirs magiques et changer le cours des choses à sa guise ? Pourquoi les choses n'étaient jamais simples ? Et bien entendu elle n'avait personne ici pour la soutenir. Personne à qui confier ses problèmes...

Sa famille et ses amis lui manquaient cruellement. En ce moment, son absence avait déjà dû être remarquée. Et ils devaient s'inquiéter car elle ne répondait pas au téléphone. Elle regarda pensivement ce dernier. Il ne marchait pas non plus ici. Sa sortie shopping à Londres en fin de semaine constituerait sa dernière chance de les contacter. Elle souhaitait au moins leur faire savoir qu'elle allait bien. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais au moins pour les rassurer. Ce n'était pas trop demander non ?

Chassant ces idées noires de son esprit, elle suivit le sentier jusqu'au stade de Quiditch et observa pensivement le terrain. Voler sur un balai... Rien que d'y penser, Anna en avait la nausée. Les sorciers avaient vraiment de drôles d'idées. Au moins elle n'aurait jamais à faire illusion de ce côté-là. Heureusement.

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea de nouveau vers le château. La jeune femme soupira et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir le château et ses occupants éternellement.

« À nous deux Poudlard ! »

* * *

(1) J'ai choisi de m'inspirer la manière de s'exprimer d'Hagrid dans les livres en version originale pour corser un peu les choses pour la pauvre Anna. Cela ne transparaît pas assez dans la version française. Mais je dois avouer qu'entre Hagrid et elle, écrire les dialogues devient ardu. Ça pique vraiment aux yeux. Heureusement, Hagrid n'aura pas un rôle très important dans cette fic. Dans la catégorie dialogue de sourds, il y a aussi les échanges avec Minerva, bien que je ne puisse retranscrire l'accent écossais à l'écrit.

(2) La pauvre, elle est complètement à l'ouest et raconte n'importe quoi. Vive le stress.

(3) Enfin une parole sensée de la part d'Anna dans cette histoire. J'ai cru que cela n'arriverai jamais...

* * *

Et voici la première confrontation d'Anna avec l'ensemble de Poudlard. Il n'y a pas à dire elle est douée... Maiiis pourquoi j'ai crée une héroïne aussi empotée ? Et dire que ça veut sauver le monde sorcier... Ce n'est pas gagné… Cela m'apprendra à vouloir me lancer des défis impossibles en écrivant ma fic. Ou alors c'est mon côté sadique. La pauvre Anna n'a pas fini d'en baver.

C'est super que mes notes d'auteur pas toujours très constructives plaisent car j'avoue, dans le prochain chapitre, je me suis lâchée...

J'ai bien fait de me garder des chapitres d'avance, car avec mes examens, je n'ai presque rien écrit depuis deux semaines. Mais pas de soucis, j'ai encore un peu de marge.

Et donc au prochain épisode, qui sera publié le samedi 3 janvier, on va suivre les pas d'Anna lors de sa première semaine à Poudlard. Semaine où elle risque de se faire beaucoup de nouveaux amis et devenir très populaire. Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Va-t-elle enfin améliorer son anglais ? Severus la changera-t-il en veracrasse ? Réponse dans le chapitre 4 intitulé : « Une très longue semaine » (enfin, surtout pour Anna).

Je vous souhaite donc un très joyeux Noël et à dans deux semaines !


	6. Chapitre 4 - Une très longue semaine

Disclaimers : Comme tout le monde s'en doute, je ne suis pas JK Rowling, donc l'univers d'Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas. Dommage. Seule Anna et cette histoire sont tirées de mon esprit tordu.

Je tiens également à remercier **Paloma-swan** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Je tiens à remercier **Pika-Clo**, **Nayla-HP et Miss Gotthelf-Snape** pour leurs gentilles reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une très longue semaine

_La jeune femme soupira et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir le château et ses occupants éternellement._

_« À nous deux Poudlard ! »_

Cette semaine avait été horrible, vraiment horrible. Et encore le mot était faible. Mais pour expliquer l'ampleur de la catastrophe, il faut revenir un peu en arrière.

Tout d'abord, elle s'était perdue, et pas qu'un peu. Et ce dès son retour au château après sa petite promenade dans le parc...

**Poudlard, Grand Hall, premier jour à 14 heures, 18 minutes et 52 secondes.**

Le professeur Snape avait décidé après le déjeuner qu'il avait assez souffert de sa présence et qu'il ne supporterait pas sa compagnie plus longtemps. Il n'était pas question pour lui de jouer les baby-sitters. Il avait mieux à faire, comme des potions à concocter pour l'infirmerie avant de limiter les dégâts face à des étudiants sans cervelle. Il avait été assez clair là-dessus lors de leur altercation dans le couloir.

Anna dut donc se familiariser seule avec Poudlard. Et avec le sens d'orientation inouï qui la caractérisait, elle s'était bien évidemment égarée dans les méandres des couloirs. Maudit château. Il faut dire aussi qu'au lieu de regarder attentivement la direction que prenaient ses pas, Anna s'était perdue dans la contemplation de l'école. Elle avait admiré la beauté des lieux, regardé d'un œil curieux les tableaux animés et les armures enchantées...

Enfin bref, tout sauf essayer de se repérer. Montant et descendant les étages. À ce propos d'ailleurs, après avoir passé le grand escalier, Anna avait décidé d'explorer les niveaux supérieurs. Mais elle avait oublié un détail crucial.

Elle ne s'était pas méfiée, mais arrivée au milieu de l'escalier suivant, celui-ci s'était mis à bouger. Anna, terrifiée à l'idée de tomber s'était agrippé à la rambarde et s'était mise à crier. Lorsqu'enfin celui-ci s'était immobilisé, elle s'était précipitée à l'étage supérieur. Car oui, Anna avait le vertige.

Une fois avertie cependant, elle avait gravi les différents niveaux plus prudemment, l'anticipation lui permettait d'appréhender l'événement de manière plus stoïque. Après tout, elle devait profiter du fait d'être seule pour s'entraîner. Devant les autres elle ne devrait rien laisser transparaître. Elle était sensée aux yeux de tous être une sorcière alors ce n'était pas un escalier qui allait lui faire peur non ? Même si elle avait envie de hurler intérieurement.

Enfin bref, en parcourant au petit bonheur les couloirs et en montant et descendant avec plus ou moins de self-control les étages... elle s'était perdue. Et bien évidemment une fois qu'elle s'en était rendu compte elle se trouvait dans un couloir désert des cachots. Et bien évidemment elle avait paniqué. Et tourné en rond...

Il fallut au moins une heure pour que le Moine Gras, qui passait tranquillement par là pour se rendre aux cuisines, l'aide à retrouver des ailes plus fréquentées, non sans au passage lui avoir flanqué la terreur de sa vie... Il ne servirait à rien de s'attarder sur ce qu'un fantôme, qui par définition ne pouvait pas manger pouvait bien y faire. Mais il était vrai qu'Anna n'était plus à une frayeur ou à un paradoxe près. Elle avait passé le clair de son temps de cette drôle de journée à sursauter.

Ce soir-là, elle travailla sur son lexique sorcier. Elle en avait bien besoin. Son vocabulaire se limitait aux noms des différentes maisons, celui du château et de Pré-au-lard. Et elle devait remercier pour cela les auteurs puristes de fanfictions qui utilisaient les noms de la version originale. Cependant, elle se coucha rapidement. Cette première journée dans le monde magique l'avait épuisé.

Ensuite, la journée du lendemain avait commencé fort ! Tout ça pour une affaire de hiboux. Comment cela de hiboux ? C'était une drôle d'histoire.

**Poudlard, Grande Salle, deuxième jour à 7 heures, 8 minutes et 26 secondes**

Anna, soulagée d'avoir retrouvé la Grande Salle dès son deuxième jour à Pourdlard, ce qui dans son cas n'était pas un mince exploit, s'assit à la table d'honneur après avoir salué ses collègues d'un ton un peu plus assuré que la veille. Même le regard noir de son voisin de table, qui n'était autre que notre Severus adoré, ne suffit à entamer son optimisme tout matinal. Pour la défense de notre jeune moldue, c'était la seule place libre restante.

Elle était tranquillement en train de beurrer ses tartines après avoir fait infuser son thé lorsque l'Incident arriva. L'Incident ? Cela débuta par une masse informe au niveau du plafond enchanté. En fait il s'agissait plutôt d'une nuée virevoltant tout autour de la Salle, semant ici et là des plumes, et pour les malheureux infortunés, d'autres réjouissances (1).

Oui, comme Anna en fit l'amère découverte, il s'agissait bien de la fameuse distribution du courrier du matin. Une fois la masse du problème identifié, notre héroïne se crispa brusquement, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu à son aimable voisin qui lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

« Un problème Miss Lambert? »

Mais ? Il l'appelait Miss Lambert maintenant ? Anna ne put s'empêcher de se faire cette réflexion qui eut au moins le mérite de la détourner un instant de ses angoisses. C'était sans doute pour faire bonne figure, il n'avait pas été aussi poli lorsqu'il l'avait presque agressée dans le couloir la veille. (2)

Cependant plusieurs collègues s'étaient tournés vers eux. Elle devait se reprendre et faire bonne figure. Elle n'allait pas avoir peur de quelque chose d'aussi trivial que la distribution du courrier non ? Mais intérieurement elle avait envie de hurler.

« _Heu..._ non non ! Je aller très bien, merci. »

Cela n'était pas passé loin. Elle avait eu de la chance. Il allait falloir qu'elle travaille ses expressions faciales. On lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Peut-être que les séances d'Occlumencie avec le directeur allaient aider ? Mais honnêtement, Anna n'était pas pressée de débuter ces cours. Voir quelqu'un fouiller parmi ses souvenirs n'avait rien de réjouissant. C'était personnel, et la jeune femme tenait à son intimité.

Elle termina donc son petit-déjeuner, en surveillant d'un œil inquiet les maudits volatiles. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque l'un d'eux la frôla pour déposer son colis. Fichues bestioles ! Il faut dire que la jeune moldue n'avait jamais eu de chance avec eux. D'où sa phobie des oiseaux en tous genres.

Celle-ci avait plusieurs origines. À l'âge de trois ans et demi, la petite Anna, en vacances chez sa Mamie à la campagne, s'était malencontreusement fait mordre par une poule alors qu'elle voulait juste la caresser. Ensuite, en sortie scolaire à l'école primaire, un pigeon avait eu la bonne idée de se soulager juste au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait dû rester avec ses cheveux sales jusqu'à la fin de la journée. La maîtresse avait juste pu passer un mouchoir et un peu d'eau dessus pour améliorer l'état des choses. La petite fille avait pleuré toute la journée. Personne n'avait voulu s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans le bus au retour. Toute la classe s'était moquée d'elle et l'avait appelée « Anna caca d'oie ». Et ce surnom était resté pendant des semaines. (3)

En conclusion, la petite fille qu'elle était avait complètement été traumatisée par ces deux incidents qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Définitivement. Depuis elle s'était bien gardée de s'approcher de toute espèce munie d'un bec et de plumes. Elle avait eu son compte, merci bien.

Après ce petit-déjeuner mouvementé, Anna démarra sa première journée de travail. Est-ce utile de préciser que cela fut une catastrophe ?

Irma Pince avait fini par être complètement excédée. Elle avait pourtant commencé par lui assigner une tâche simple : ranger les livres empruntés pour se familiariser rapidement avec les lieux. Seulement Anna n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens des titres des ouvrages. Résultat, elle s'était quasiment à chaque fois trompée de section. Tout avait été à refaire.

Elle s'était également attiré les foudres de son aînée lorsqu'elle était tombée et avait renversé les précieux ouvrages. Elle était trop petite pour ranger les livres sur les étagères les plus hautes, la jeune femme dut donc utiliser l'échelle. Or, la combinaison de son vertige, du stress induit par la surveillance constante de la bibliothécaire et la peur de mal faire ne faisaient pas très bon ménage. D'où ce résultat catastrophique.

Ensuite, pour limiter les dégâts, elle avait été chargée de remplir le registre des emprunts toujours sous l'œil acéré de sa supérieure. Seulement, la jeune femme n'avait pas anticipé un détail. Les sorciers écrivaient avec une plume. Oui une plume. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et avait trempé ledit objet dans l'encrier. Le résultat était digne d'un petit de maternelle. C'est-à-dire qu'elle fit des tâches partout, et son écriture était étrangement penchée.

Mais on n'avait pas idée d'utiliser des plumes au crépuscule du XXème siècle ! Le stylo était tellement plus pratique même si c'était moins classe. Elle était persuadée que les sorciers restaient en mode « Moyen-âge » juste pour l'image, pour se donner un style. (4)

Madame Pince la regarda faire avec de grands yeux éberlués. Elle limita toutefois rapidement les dégâts en supprimant ces infâmes gribouillages de son registre d'un coup de baguette magique avant de réprimander la jeune moldue... qui se sentit très mal. Elle l'enviait également. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si elle avait été capable elle aussi de corriger d'un sort toutes ses erreurs.

Elle s'excusa du mieux qu'elle pût et se tira de ce mauvais pas en inventant une piètre excuse.

« À Beaubâton, nous utiliser stylo magique. »

Comment la bibliothèque avala ce mensonge éhonté ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Après tout, peut-être que cela existait vraiment ? Est-il possible de s'en procurer sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Parce que là elle en avait vraiment besoin...

Bon, la vieille femme n'avait pas l'air totalement convaincue non plus... Toujours est-il qu'elle termina la journée en surveillant la salle, tout en s'exerçant à écrire à la plume sur un vieux parchemin. Elle faisait donc des lignes. Oui des lignes, comme les enfants. Le tout sous l'œil curieux des étudiants.

Et même là, elle avait réussi à passer pour une incompétente. Juste avant l'heure du dîner, elle réussit à surprendre deux élèves de Serpentard en train de dégrader un ouvrage de l'école. Elle les réprimanda d'un superbe : « 20 points en moins pour Ser... Sartenpard. Et sortir maintenant d'ici. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque les deux étudiants en question s'étaient regardés en ricanant.

« Quoi ? Vous vouloir avoir de la colle ? Ou plus de points pour Serpentin ?» S'était exclamée la jeune femme, de plus en plus agacée.

Les rires avaient redoublé. La moitié des occupants de la bibliothèque observaient la scène d'un œil amusé. Anna ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à ces deux-là ? Et pourquoi tout le monde la regardait comme cela ? Elle avait un accent très prononcé mais quand même, à ce point-là ?

« MISS LAMBERT ! On dit SERPENTARD. Vous deux, déguerpissez. Et vous aussi Anna. Je vous ai assez vu. Non seulement vous êtes incompétente, mais en plus vous n'avez aucune notion d'anglais élémentaire ou même un soupçon d'autorité. Vous êtes sûre d'avoir été diplômée de Beaubâton? Vous pouvez être sûre qu'Albus en entendra parler ! » (5)

Elle n'avait jamais entendu ce mot prononcé en version originale. Elle l'avait juste lu. Et vu son niveau, la bonne prononciation n'allait pas lui venir de manière innée. Comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ?

Sa lamentable performance avait fait ensuite le tour de l'école, et Anna s'était terrée dans ses quartiers, honteuse et désemparée. Ce n'était pas si facile de se faire passer pour une sorcière. Et maintenant elle n'allait plus avoir aucune crédibilité face aux élèves.

Sans doute grâce à l'intervention salutaire du directeur, Madame Pince ne lui fit aucune réflexion le matin suivant. Elle se contenta juste de la toiser de haut avant de lui donner les instructions du jour. Heureusement pour elle, Anna apprenait vite. Il faut dire qu'avec le fiasco de la veille elle avait appris une liste de mots utiles pour son travail à la bibliothèque. Elle la gardait sur elle pour la consulter de temps à autre. Et ses lexiques ne quittaient plus son sac.

En conclusion, cette journée fut moins catastrophique avec une diminution notable du nombre de bourdes. Avec un peu de chance, son travail serait rapidement irréprochable. Il valait mieux d'ailleurs. Cela allait devenir une question de survie.

Quatre jours après son arrivée, le couperet était tombé le matin à l'entrée de la grande salle.

_DÉCRET D'ÉDUCATION_

_NUMÉRO VINGT-SEPT_

_La grande inquisitrice de Poudlard devra désormais être consultée pour le choix de l'attribution de stages à Poudlard._

_Elle aura le pouvoir d'inspecter également ses collègues non-enseignants et de veiller ainsi à ce qu'ils se montrent à la hauteur de leur tâche._

_ Signé : Cornelius Oswald Fudge,_

_ Ministre de la Magie,_

_ Ordre de Merlin, première classe,_

_ etc. etc._

Là elle était vraiment mal. Il fallait d'urgence qu'elle s'adapte. Si elle n'assimilait pas les us et coutumes, ainsi que le vocabulaire sorcier en anglais dans les jours à venir, elle risquait, après Hagrid et Sybille Trelawney, d'être à son tour mise à l'épreuve. Ou d'être démasquée et de se retrouver à la porte. Au vu de l'air amical que lui avait lancé Dolorès depuis son arrivée, elle n'allait pas lui laisser beaucoup de temps pour progresser avant de l'inspecter. D'ailleurs, elle avait évité le Crapaud le plus possible afin d'éviter de se rappeler à son bon souvenir. (6)

Á la suite de cela, seuls quelques incidents mineurs ponctuèrent le reste de la semaine d'Anna. Ce n'était pas la panacée, mais à côté du reste...

Peeves semblait trouver drôle de s'acharner sur elle à chaque fois qu'il la croisait. Sans doute l'attrait de la nouveauté. Ou alors le fait qu'Anna soit terrorisée à chaque fois l'incitait à recommencer. Il fallait dire qu'on ne pouvait pas s'habituer du jour au lendemain aux fantômes. Ce qu'elle craignait, c'était qu'il finisse par lui trouver un surnom bien dégradant et qu'elle le garde toute la durée de son séjour au château. Mais l'Esprit frappeur pouvait toujours faire pire. Il pouvait aussi lui dédier une chanson... En conclusion, elle surveillait toujours ses arrières pour éviter au possible l'agaçant personnage.

Ensuite Argus Rusard semblait la confondre avec une élève. Et ce n'était vraiment pas un bon point. Elle n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi. D'accord, elle était petite, mais quand même...

Elle avait pris l'habitude de faire un petit tour du parc tous les jours pour s'aérer et relâcher la pression. Et elle eut le malheur d'arriver dans l'entrée avec ses chaussures humides, mois de janvier en Écosse oblige, alors que le concierge passait par là.

Elle eut droit à un sermon d'au moins un quart d'heure et rien n'y fit. Le concierge refusa d'écouter les excuses de la jeune femme. Il lui demanda ensuite sa maison pour aller se plaindre à son directeur référant. Elle lui avait pourtant répondu : « _Mais..._ mais Argus, je travailler ici, nous sommes camarades. Je suis Anna, je aider Madame Pince. »

Il fut sourd à ses propos. Elle était juste une étudiante à ses yeux. Une petite vandale qui souillait le sol de son précieux château. Il fallut l'intervention de Minerva pour qu'il se calme, et encore, il partit en grognant.

Pour terminer, elle avait bien évidemment évité de croiser le chemin du Maître des Potions plus que nécessaire. Question de bon sens. Mais maintenant que le week-end débutait, elle n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper.

Elle reçut dans la soirée de vendredi un hibou d'Albus l'informant que le lendemain matin, elle irait sur le Chemin de Traverse accompagnée de Severus, puis dans le reste de Londres pour acheter les vêtements et accessoires moldus et sorciers qui lui manquaient.

Enfin ! Même si grâce aux elfes elle avait le minimum vital en affaires de toilette (brosse-à-dents, savon et compagnie), elle n'en pouvait plus de porter les mêmes vêtements tous les jours ! Ils étaient lavés tous les soirs mais quand même... Elle avait hâte aussi de dire au revoir à la robe toute usée prêtée par l'école ! (7)

Le directeur avait joint 150 gallions dans l'enveloppe, en précisant bien qu'il s'agissait d'une avance, correspondant à trois mois de salaire. Il avait ajouté qu'en argent moldu, cela correspondait à 750 livres. Anna ne se souvenait plus du cours de change livres-euros, mais il lui semblait que cela ne faisait pas beaucoup pour trois mois. Elle était vraiment payée comme une stagiaire. Mais au moins elle était logée, nourrie et blanchie dix mois sur douze. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre. (8)

Mais surtout, cette journée allait être primordiale pour elle. Elle allait enfin avoir des réponses à certaines de ses questions. Soit Poudlard avait un autre calendrier que celui des modus et donc elle allait pouvoir contacter quelqu'un de l'extérieur qui allait la sortir de là, ou au pire des cas rassurer ses parents, soit...elle était fichue.

L'autre hypothèse était plus probable car plus logique d'un point de vue chronologique, mais Anna osait à peine la formuler mentalement. Elle pouvait très bien se trouver dans une autre dimension qui était toujours en 1996 et là, pour rentrer... elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'un illuminé ait inventé un portail inter-dimensionnel. Car d'après les dires du directeur, les autres mondes ne seraient que des théories fumeuses qui n'étaient pas prises au sérieux dans le monde sorcier.

Elle appréhendait la journée du lendemain autant qu'elle l'attendait. Cela serait quitte ou double. Et le soir, si elle n'avait pas trouvé de solution pour rentrer chez elle, il lui faudrait affronter le directeur pour sa première séance d'Occlumencie version moldu.

* * *

L'homme arpentait ses appartements tout en pestant. Demain il allait devoir accompagner toute la journée Miss je-ne-sais-pas-parler-un-mot-d'anglais faire ses petites courses. C'était pire encore que de faire cours à la classe de Potter et Londubat. Tout ça parce que le directeur avait peur qu'elle fasse des bêtises.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris au vieux fou de garder cette maudite moldue dans l'école ? Que manigançait-il au juste ? Il ne voyait pas en quoi elle pourrait être utile. Cette fille attirait les catastrophes comme des aimants, il en était sûr.

Et pourquoi l'avoir chargé de garder un œil sur elle en permanence ? Il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même ? Surtout qu'il semblait avoir des yeux partout dans ce château. Bon sang ! Il n'était pas une baby-sitter. Il espérait seulement que le lendemain, personne parmi ses connaissances ne le verrait en compagnie de Miss casse-pieds. Cela amènerait trop de questions gênantes.

En tout cas, il lui ferait payer. Il eut un rictus méprisant à cette idée. Oh oui, elle allait regretter de s'être mis Severus Snape à dos...

* * *

(1) J.K Rowling a peu évoqué l'inconvénient de ce système postal (sauf au ministère dans le tome 5), mais les hiboux sont sales, à cause des fientes, donc on peut supposer que ce genre d'incident pouvait se produire de temps à autre, que ce soit sur de la nourriture ou sur un étudiant malchanceux. Même si heureusement pour eux, avec la magie il est facile de tout nettoyer.

(2) Severus n'est pas fou. Il n'a pas envie d'avoir ses collègues sur son dos. Surtout Albus. Des réflexions désobligeantes sur son comportement ? Très peu pour lui. Exception faite peut-être de ses éternelles disputes avec Minerva qu'il trouve distrayantes. Il peut donc bien sauver les apparences et faire semblant d'être aimable avec Miss je-suis-là-juste-pour-lui-pourrir-la-vie devant les autres. Même s'il a plutôt envie de l'étrangler.

(3) Oui, ce n'était pas une oie mais comme ça rimait avec Anna, cela sonne mieux. Les enfants aiment bien les rimes, même si cela n'a pas beaucoup de sens. Il ne faut pas toujours chercher de logique avec les petits. Et ils sont parfois cruels entre eux.

(4) Pour petit rappel, Anna est arrivée à Poudlard en janvier 1996 où se déroule la cinquième année d'Harry et compagnie. Ce n'est donc pas une erreur de ma part.

(5) Malheureusement pour Irma, Albus ne peut pas se permettre pour le moment de se débarrasser d'Anna. Qui sait ce qu'elle ferait une fois à l'extérieur ?

(6) Je me suis inspirée de la mise en page et du style des décrets du cinquième livre. Du coup cela provoque un décalage des numéros pour ceux d'après. J'aurais pu mettre qu'il fallait l'aval d'Ombrage pour toute embauche de personnel, mais il y aurait eu le problème de Firenze lors du renvoi de Trelawney. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai eu un soucis avec la mise en forme. Même en éditant le chapitre ici, il n'a jamais voulu décaler à droite la signature de Fudge. Je tiens à m'en excuser, le rendu n'en est plus le même.

(7) Même si elle était désormais ajustée. Minerva avait eu pitié d'elle à la fin de la première journée.

(8) Je me suis basée sur le convertisseur du site encyclopédie-hp. org. 150 gallions correspond à 1087,5 euros. Anna est donc payée 362,5 euros par mois. Ce qui se ramène à peu près à ce qu'un stagiaire peut toucher (pour un stage de plus de deux mois s'il a de la chance, pour des durées plus courtes c'est niet, mais vous deviez déjà le savoir...). Et encore, en 1996 il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de stages rémunérés. Plus de 1000 euros d'un coup, ça peut paraître beaucoup pour une séance shopping, mais Anna n'a que ce qu'elle porte sur le dos. Elle doit donc racheter l'ensemble d'une garde-robe, plus tout l'indispensable à la vie de tous les jours.

* * *

Joyeux Noël en retard et bonne année 2015 à tous ! J'espère que vous avez bien profité de vos fêtes de fin d'années. Pour ma part, j'ai enchaîné après mes examens sur deux semaines de travail à temps plein. En rajoutant les fêtes je suis épuisée. Et malheureusement j'ai perdu l'avance que j'avais. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas ralentir le rythme de parution et compenser mon retard dans les semaines à venir.

La situation ne pouvait pas être pire pour Anna. Il ne manquerait plus que tonton Voldy s'y mette. Mais quand on touche le fond, on ne peut plus que se relever ensuite, non ? Si tout avait été facile tout de suite, l'histoire deviendrait vite ennuyeuse. Ou du moins n'aurait aucun intérêt à mes yeux (et sans doute aux vôtres), même si cela serait plus facile de trouver des solutions aux obstacles qu'elle va rencontrer.

Pour celles et ceux qui aimaient mes notes d'auteur pas toujours très pertinentes vous êtes servis dans ce chapitre. J'avoue m'être un peu lâchée dessus.

Comme annoncé, dans le prochain épisode Anna et Severus vont faire gaiement (surtout Severus, niark) des emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela sera peut-être l'occasion pour Anna de faire des rencontres intéressantes ou essayer de rentrer chez elle. Qui sait ? Comme le dit si bien mon résumé, la vie a parfois un drôle de sens de l'humour.

Bref, on se retrouve dans deux semaines si tout va bien, le samedi 17 janvier, pour le chapitre 5 intitulé : « Retour à la civilisation ? ».

PS : N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, je toujours prends la peine d'y répondre quand c'est possible et ça m'aide vraiment d'avoir un retour sur mon travail.


	7. Chapitre 5 - Retour à la civilisation ?

Disclaimers : Comme tout le monde s'en doute, je ne suis pas JK Rowling, donc l'univers d'Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas. Dommage. Seule Anna et cette histoire sont tirées de mon esprit tordu.

Je tiens également à remercier **Paloma-swan** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Je tiens à remercier **Pika-Clo**, **Nayla-HP, Miss Gotthelf-Snape** et **La Louve** pour leurs gentilles reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !

Petit rappel : les dialogues en italiques sont prononcés en français par les personnages.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Retour à la civilisation ?

Magique. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. C'était comme dans un conte de fées.

Anna ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder de tous côtés les boutiques colorées. Elle était aussi excitée qu'un enfant allant pour la première fois à la fête foraine. Elle avait envie d'accélérer l'allure, de visiter toutes les boutiques. Elle en oublia ses problèmes actuels, elle voulait juste profiter de ce moment.

Elle savourait bien plus cette journée que sa première découverte de Poudlard, car cette fois-ci elle était assurée d'emblée que tout était bien réel.

Elle devait vraiment essayer de contenir ce sourire idiot, sinon son garde du corps allait _encore_ lui faire une réflexion. Mais même si elle était censée être une sorcière, elle était française, elle avait donc bien le droit de se comporter en touriste non ?

Mais bon, la journée allait être longue, elle ne devait pas perdre de vue les nombreuses choses qu'elle avait à faire. Et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle perde le maître des potions dans cette foule. Mais à la manière dont il la surveillait d'un air haineux, c'était peu probable.

Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Premièrement, si elle avait eu à choisir quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, elle ne se serait certainement pas tournée vers lui en premier lieu. Pas qu'elle ait eu beaucoup de contacts amicaux avec qui que ce soit jusqu'ici mais bon...

Deuxièmement, était-ce de sa faute si elle avait failli vomir sur ses bottes en peau de dragon? Enfin elle n'en était pas sûre, elle avait compris faux de lagon, mais cela n'avait aucun sens... C'était lui qui l'avait agrippé par le bras une fois passé les grilles de l'école, après avoir râlé car elle avait soi-disant deux minutes de retard, et l'avait fait transplaner sans prévenir. Enfin, elle avait supposé qu'ils avaient transplané.

Elle avait la nausée rien que d'y repenser. Elle qui avait toujours eu le mal des transports n'avait pas supporté la sensation de se faire aspirer par le nombril et de se faire tirer brutalement vers un autre endroit. Lors de son arrivée dans la Forêt Interdite, au moins, elle avait été trop sonnée pour ressentir un quelconque malaise.

En résumé, elle avait dû supporter stoïquement les insultes de son guide. Il faut dire que comme elle n'avait rien compris, il n'avait pas été difficile de garder son calme et de ne pas en prendre ombrage ... (1)

Il allait falloir jouer très serré question budget. Elle ne connaissait pas bien la valeur des choses dans le monde sorcier, mais si elle voulait avoir assez d'argent pour rentrer chez elle, ou à défaut mener à bien le projet « rescapé »...

Anna n'avait jamais eu de problèmes pour gérer son porte-monnaie. Elle n'avait jamais été une accro du shopping. Elle était plutôt économe, un trait qu'elle devait à l'éducation de ses parents. Ceux-ci n'avaient jamais vécu au-dessus de leurs moyens, préférant garder des économies pour faire face aux coups durs. Mais ils ne se refusaient pas un petit extra de temps en temps. Ils dépensaient juste raisonnablement leur argent.

Cependant, la jeune femme n'avait jamais manqué de rien, même après avoir quitté le cocon familial pour poursuivre ses études. Elle avait largement de quoi vivre correctement avec l'argent que lui donnaient ses parents et celui que lui rapportait son petit boulot. Maintenant en revanche, il allait falloir être vigilante.

Elle avait tout prévu, elle avait même laissé une lettre avec toutes les informations dont elle se souvenait au cas où elle rentrerait chez elle. Avec un peu de chance, ce ne serait pas Albus qui la trouverait en premier...

Première destination : la boutique de madame Guipure. Heureusement, le maître des potions l'attendit dehors. Cela aurait été une situation fort embarrassante. Severus n'avait aucune envie d'accompagner Anna dans ses essayages et la jeune femme se passa bien de ses commentaires sarcastiques et mesquins, ou même de ses reniflements hautains.

Anna acheta plusieurs robes de sorcières et des capes d'un style assez sobre, pour se fondre dans la masse et épargner son porte-monnaie, mais aussi car elle avait du mal à se faire à la mode sorcière. Elle avait toujours l'impression de faire du cosplay ainsi vêtue. Et que cela se voyait. En résumé elle avait l'impression d'être ridicule et que tout le monde se rendait compte de sa condition de moldue.

Il était tout de même étrange, lorsqu'on était habitué aux grandes enseignes, de rester debout pendant que quelqu'un prenait les mesures. C'était assez gênant. Bien évidemment les sorciers n'avaient pas de système d'étiquettes avec des tailles standard. Comme si elle n'était pas assez déstabilisée comme cela. Au moins malgré sa taille elle n'eut pas besoin de monter sur le tabouret, histoire d'en rajouter à l'humiliation.

Le passage à la caisse se révéla ardu. Anna n'avait qu'une très vague idée de la valeur des gallions, et ne se souvenait absolument pas du nombre de mornilles qu'ils contenaient. Qui pouvait retenir ce genre de détails pointus, même après plusieurs relectures d'un livre ? En tout cas, elle ne devait pas laisser paraître son désarroi à la vendeuse, qui risquerait de se douter de quelque chose. Elle quitta la boutique avec soulagement.

Elle aperçut Severus en grande discussion avec un homme blond, les cheveux mi-long, et habillé d'une robe qu'Anna jugea ostentatoire. Elle ne voulait même pas essayer d'en deviner le prix. Il tenait à la main une sorte de canne, histoire d'en rajouter dans la catégorie cliché. Je suis riche, j'ai une haute opinion de moi-même et surtout je dois le montrer. Voilà ce que clamait la tenue de l'homme. Mince, il devait s'agir de Lucius Malfoy. Tout à fait le genre de personnage que la jeune moldue devait éviter à tout prix si elle tenait à la vie.

Absorbés par leur discussion, les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas encore rendu compte de sa présence. Anna vit là l'occasion rêvée de se débarrasser de son cerbère et de découvrir tranquillement et seule le Chemin de Traverse. Et d'en profiter pour s'éclipser côté moldu.

Elle prit bien garde de ne pas se retrouver dans le champ de vision du sombre sorcier et de contourner de loin les deux hommes.

« Lambert ! Où comptez-vous donc aller ? » L'interpella sèchement une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

Anna tressaillit. Zut, flûte et reflûte. Elle était maudite. Elle se tourna lentement pour faire face au visage furieux du maître des potions.

« Qui donc est cette jeune femme Severus ? Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés ? Tu m'avais caché des choses...»

C'était elle ou son regard passait de Severus à elle d'un air amusé et lubrique? Il s'imaginait quoi l'autre ? Dans quel genre de rendez-vous galant un homme apostrophait-il sa compagne en utilisant son nom de famille et employait ce ton ? À moins que les sorciers, et plus particulièrement les sangs purs, aient une conception toute particulière de la séduction.

« Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses Lucius, je suis en mission pour Dumbledore. Miss Lambert », et il sembla à Anna que cela l'écorchait d'utiliser cette formule de politesse, « est une nouvelle employée de l'école et le directeur m'a chargé de l'accompagner à Londres. Il aurait été dommage qu'elle se perde. »

Mais son rictus contredisait ses derniers propos.

Anna se fit la réflexion que son collègue était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle concernant l'interprétation de leur relation par l'homme blond. Elle croisait les doigts pour que cela ne lui retombe pas dessus par la suite. Et qu'il s'agissait bien de Malfoy. Il ne manquait plus que cela.

Les deux hommes conversèrent quelques instants, l'excluant de la discussion, bien qu'elle puisse sentir par moments le regard scrutateur de l'homme blond. Et franchement, cela lui faisait froid dans le dos. Heureusement, au grand soulagement d'Anna, il prit rapidement congé, ayant des affaires sans doute de la plus haute importance à régler. Comme torturer des gens peut-être ? Maudit Mangemort.

Ils poursuivirent ensuite leur périple vers Fleury et Botts, où le sorcier la suivit sans broncher, une fois n'est pas coutume, à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Anna avait réservé un petit budget pour acheter certains livres repérés à la bibliothèque qu'elle ne pouvait consulter sur place sans soulever de questions gênantes.

Il aurait été étrange pour une sorcière de son âge de lire _Magie théorique, Potions magiques _d'Arsenius Beaulitron_, Réussir ses sortilèges, _ou encore_ Le livre des sorts et enchantements de niveau 1 _de Miranda Fauconette_._

Anna était clairement optimiste en achetant les deux derniers ouvrages. Elle avait du mal à intégrer le fait qu'elle était une moldue et que, par conséquent, peu importe les efforts qu'elle fournirait, tout ce qu'elle récolterait à agiter inutilement sa baguette serait une tendinite. Même en utilisant la formule adéquate.

Elle fit également l'acquisition des _Grands Événements de la sorcellerie au XXème siècle, Histoire de la magie moderne_ et _La société sorcière à l'usage des néophytes _pour essayer de se créer une culture générale sur le monde magique. (2)

Elle était clairement frustrée de se limiter à quelques ouvrages car presque tous les titres annonçaient un contenu aussi palpitant que la lecture d'un roman d'héroïque fantasy. C'était l'avantage d'être une moldue, le moindre récit sur la magie devenait palpitant.

Elle retrouva Severus à la caisse, la visite avait semblé fructueuse pour lui aussi au vu du paquet qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Après un passage rapide à la papeterie magique, où à sa grande déception Anna constata qu'il n'y avait aucun stylo, il y eut la visite chez l'apothicaire. Le maître des potions avait décrété que quitte à perdre son temps, il fallait au moins rendre cette sortie un minimum constructive.

La jeune femme profita que son collègue soit absorbé par le choix de ses ingrédients pour prendre des bons de commande situés sur le comptoir. C'était parfait. Pour son opération « rescapés », toujours dans le cas où il lui serait impossible de rentrer chez elle, elle aurait sûrement besoin de réaliser des potions.

Si elle achetait des ingrédients maintenant, le maître des potions ne pourrait pas manquer de trouver cela suspect. Elle était même prête à faire le sacrifice d'affronter ses ennemis à plumes pour éviter ce cas de figure et mener à bien ses objectifs.

Enfin, elle devait aller à Gringotts pour y ouvrir un compte à la demande du directeur qui y verserait directement ses prochains salaires. Inutile de dire qu'il serait vide les premiers mois avec l'avance qu'elle avait eue, mais il s'agissait apparemment d'une formalité indispensable.

Anna espérait juste que cela ne nécessiterait pas qu'elle fasse de la magie, sinon elle aurait de gros problèmes. Le directeur ne l'avait pas emmené dans un traquenard au moins ?

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'imposant bâtiment en marbre blanc, gardé par un gobelin. Décidément, ils avaient l'air aussi avenants que dans les films. Dans le hall d'entrée, la jeune moldue déchiffra maladroitement les vers de mise en garde dont heureusement elle connaissait déjà la teneur avant d'arriver dans une vaste salle.

Il y avait une multitude de gobelins assis sur de hauts tabourets écrivant dans des sortes de registres, avec de temps à autre des piles de gallions sur les côtés. Anna s'adressa timidement à l'un d'eux en tendant une lettre de recommandation fournie par le directeur. Le petit être semblait être au courant de la situation et lui fit signer tout un tas de formulaires, enregistrer sa baguette qui apparemment allait servir de papier d'identité, avant de lui donner la clé de son nouveau coffre.

Elle reparti soulagée. Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elle venait de s'engager en signant, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de faire étalage de ses talents magiques inexistants. (3)

Elle avait également changé la quasi-totalité de ses gallions restants en monnaie moldue. En revanche, lorsqu'elle tendit également ses euros pour les changer en livre, le gobelin avait ouvert de grands yeux et refusa la transaction. Il n'en avait à priori jamais vu, et il s'ensuivit une discussion animée avec plusieurs de ses congénères qui examinèrent les billets d'un œil curieux. Anna s'excusa et les rempocha avant que la situation ne dégénère plus encore.

Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Il y avait de fortes chances qu'effectivement elle se trouve en 1996, le passage à l'euro n'aurait lieu que dans six ans ! Elle avait vraiment envie d'attirer l'attention sur elle ?

Après ce départ précipité, ils passèrent ensuite par le Chaudron Baveur, qui avait vraiment un aspect miteux, avant de regagner le Londres moldu. Au passage, le barman avait salué avec crainte Snape avant de s'apercevoir de la présence d'Anna. Il les avait alors regardés d'un drôle d'air. (4)

Après un passage rapide par le métro ils regagnèrent des rues plus commerçantes. Severus ne semblait pas complètement perdu avec ce mode de transport. Il faut dire qu'avec un père moldu qui détestait la magie... Il avait également métamorphosé au préalable ses robes de sorcier en quelque chose de plus approprié, au grand soulagement d'Anna qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. (5)

Le professeur de potions semblait avoir redoublé de vigilance depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Chaudron Baveur. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces manies d'espion ? Il était complètement paranoïaque et ne la quittait jamais des yeux. Il entrait même avec elle dans les boutiques de vêtements au cas où elle essaierait de filer. Ce qui au passage le rendait d'une humeur encore plus exécrable.

D'ailleurs, Anna s'était inquiétée lors de ses essayages. Pourquoi les vêtements étaient-ils aussi ringards ? Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de si grands écarts entre la mode française et anglaise non ? Il y avait les mêmes enseignes. Alors pourquoi y avait-il autant de jeans taille haute par exemple ? Anna commençait à avoir peur.

Elle tentait de reconstituer les éléments qu'elle avait en sa possession. Dans le métro, il y avait une affiche de la sortie du film Jane Eyre de Franco Zeffirelli avec Charlotte Gainsbourg. Elle n'y avait pas fait plus attention que cela car parfois, ils ressortaient de vieux films au cinéma. Mais là, il y avait beaucoup d'éléments étranges. Anna commençait à avoir peur. Et si elle avait bien fait un voyage dans le temps en 1996 comme semblait le prétendre le directeur? Il fallait absolument qu'elle en ait le cœur net. (6)

Elle s'arrêta pour ramasser un journal qui traînait sur le banc et regarda la date. Son visage pâlit dangereusement. Janvier 1996... Ce n'était pas possible...

Le monde sembla vaciller autour d'elle. Il s'agissait d'un mauvais rêve n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas être réellement en 1996... Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Et sa famille ?

Elle se perdait en conjectures et dût se dépêcher de rattraper son collègue qui s'était arrêté et la regardait d'un air haineux. Elle eût droit à un commentaire désobligeant. Apparemment au lieu de ramasser la première cochonnerie venue, selon ses termes, elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas finir en ingrédient pour potion. Charmant.

Elle devait absolument essayer d'appeler ses proches. Tout serait alors plus clair. Mais comment se débarrasser de son garde du corps ? Elle avait presque terminé ses courses, elle commençait à être fatiguée et très chargée. Ce n'était pas Severus qui allait se dévouer pour lui porter ses sacs. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à acheter un certain type d'articles...

Mais bien sûr ! S'il y avait un type de magasin où il ne se risquerait pas à l'accompagner c'était celui-là. Trop gênant sans doute. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas commencé par-là ? Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt...

Elle rentra dans le premier magasin de lingerie qu'elle trouva et en effet, le maître des potions l'attendit à l'extérieur. Une fois rentrée, Anna s'assura de se dissimuler derrière un rayon et sorti son téléphone de son sac. Ses mains tremblaient. L'instant de vérité, enfin.

À son grand soulagement il s'alluma et Anna composa le numéro de la maison de ses parents. Il n'avait pas changé depuis au moins 20 ans. Quelle que soit la configuration temporelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait, il devrait fonctionner. Cependant, elle se refusait à penser à la petite Anna qui se trouvait sûrement en France à l'heure actuelle ou à une version plus jeune de ses parents.

Mais pourquoi n'entendait-elle aucune intonation dans le téléphone ? Sur l'écran, on pouvait lire : « réseau mobile indisponible ». C'était une blague ? En plein milieu de Londres ?

C'est en revenant sur la page d'accueil de son téléphone que la jeune femme vit en haut à gauche de l'écran : « aucun service ou tel ». Et mince. Elle essaya diverses fonctions de son téléphone.

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi... Elle ne pouvait ni appeler, ni envoyer de SMS, ni aller sur Internet mais en revanche, elle pouvait toujours jouer à Candy Crush. Magnifique. Elle allait s'énerver sur le pauvre appareil lorsqu'elle fut brutalement interrompue :

« Ouah ! C'est quoi ce truc ? C'est un prototype ? Regardez, il y a un écran en couleur et tout ! Trop génial ! »

Elle avait devant elle un groupe d'adolescentes qui avaient l'air de s'extasier devant son téléphone. L'une d'elle, une grande blonde, sortit un drôle d'appareil de sa poche. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? On aurait dit un énorme talkie-walkie. Et il avait l'air de peser une tonne.

« J'ai piqué en douce celui du travail de ma mère pour le montrer aux filles, mais il est nettement moins cool... où est-ce que tu l'as eu ? »

Ah, parce que c'était un portable ? Le 3310 de Nokia, qui pour Anna était le vieux téléphone par excellence paraissait être la pointe de la technologie à côté de celui-ci. Alors son smartphone équipé de la 3G pour ces adolescentes devait carrément être de la science-fiction. Si seulement il voulait bien marcher. Mais c'était quoi un protomachin ? (7)

« _Heu..._Ça être modèle étranger... _heu..._nouveau téléphone mais pas bien marcher... » Tenta de se justifier notre jeune héroïne.

Heureusement pour Anna, les jeunes filles laissèrent rapidement tomber en constatant qu'elle parlait très mal anglais. Mais la situation se dégradait dangereusement. Elle devait absolument trouver un téléphone. Elle tenta sa chance en s'approchant de la caisse.

« Pardon Madame, je devoir appeler quelqu'un. Je pouvoir payer pour téléphone » Demanda-t-elle en pointant l'appareil situé sur le comptoir du doigt. « S'il vous plaît ! C'est très grave. » Insista-t-elle devant l'air ahuri de la vendeuse.

Celle-ci finit par céder devant l'air paniqué de la jeune femme. Cette dernière composa fébrilement le numéro de ses parents précédé de l'identifiant vers la France. Elle entendit la tonalité avec soulagement.

_« Allo ? »_ Demanda une fois féminine.

Anna fronça les sourcils, sa mère avait une voix étrange.

_« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, vous êtes bien Madame Lambert ? _

_\- Je suis désolée jeune fille, vous avez dû vous tromper de numéro... »_

Son sang se glaça à ses mots. Ce n'était pas possible, elle était sûre d'avoir composé le bon numéro.

_« Excusez-moi Madame, au revoir. »_

Toute pâle, elle raccrocha et composa de nouveau le numéro. Elle ne fut récompensée que d'un _« Encore vous ? »_. Mais que se passait-il ? Avait-elle vraiment débarqué dans une sorte de monde parallèle où elle n'existait pas ? Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?

Elle paya la communication à la vendeuse, acheta en mode automatique quelques articles et sortit la tête baissée, au bord des larmes. Elle était à deux doigts de craquer.

Le professeur était excédé. Elle l'avait fait attendre une éternité. Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme cela.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Vous croyez que ce n'est pas suffisamment pénible de vous accompagner mais en plus vous traînez? Décidément vous êtes une vraie plaie, Lambert. » Cracha le maître des potions.

Il la saisit par le bras et la tira rudement à travers la rue, sans se soucier des regards outrés des passants, décidé à rentrer au plus vite. C'est là qu'il aperçut les larmes de la jeune femme qui coulaient silencieusement. Il voulut faire une remarque désobligeante mais quelque chose dans les yeux d'Anna l'arrêta. Celle-ci ayant croisé son regard, éclata en sanglots pour de bon et pleura bruyamment.

Ce genre de situation mettait clairement l'homme mal à l'aise. Il la laissa pleurer plusieurs minutes avant de conjurer discrètement un mouchoir qu'il lui tendit.

Anna le regarda avec surprise. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'avoir un geste aussi prévenant.

« Mouchez-vous bon sang ! Vous avez l'air pitoyable à vous donner ainsi en spectacle ! Tout le monde nous regarde. » Ajouta-t-il.

Évidemment. Pourquoi aurait-il essayé d'être gentil ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rajouter des paroles mesquines histoire d'être sûre qu'elle n'irait pas mal interpréter son geste.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et réfléchir de manière à peu près cohérente. Il fallait qu'elle aille chez elle. Maintenant. Elle voulait vraiment être sûre de sa situation et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen.

Snape lui tourna le dos et allait se remettre en route lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le retenir par un pan de sa cape. Il tenta de la dégager avant de se retourner et de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la main d'Anna. Elle avait la tête légèrement baissée, ses boucles châtains cachant partiellement son visage.

« Professeur Snape, s'il-vous-plaît, pouvoir-vous regarder dans ma tête ma maison et traplater là-bas ? »

* * *

(1) Sans mauvais jeux de mots de ma part, hein ?

(2) Pour les titres des ouvrages, j'ai fait mon petit shopping de nouveau sur l'encyclopédie hp en ligne (lien dans le chapitre 4). Seul le dernier est de mon invention. Le titre est quand même plus classe que _Le monde sorcier pour les nuls non_ ?

(3) Je ne sais pas vous mais à la place d'Anna je m'inquiéterai. Et s'il y avait des clauses bizarres qui la changeaient en verracrasse ou la mettait au service des gobelins si elle ne payait pas ses dettes ou autre chose du genre ? Il faut toujours lire ce que l'on signe, en particulier les petits caractères en bas de la page qui essaient de vous prendre en traître.

(4) Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de voir Severus Snape accompagné d'une jeune femme, ça a dû en choquer plus d'un.

(5) Est-il utile de préciser qu'il avait métamorphosé ses robes en un grand manteau noir ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il portait une autre couleur.

(6) Bon, il est sorti le 12 avril 1996 aux Etats-Unis et le 26 juin en France. Ça peut faire prématuré pour les affiches mais j'ai choisi un film qui pourrait interpeller Anna. Et aussi parce que j'adore Jane Eyre.

(7) Oui, je suis même allée jusqu'à faire ce genre de recherches pour rendre l'histoire plus réaliste (peut-on vraiment parler de réalisme dans une fanfic HP?). Si vous voulez un aperçu des antiquités de l'époque, tapez dans google image Nokia 2140 ou encore Motorola 6200 flare. N'empêche qu'en France, à l'époque, il y avait déjà 1,3 millions d'abonnés.

* * *

Voici mon premier cliffhanger ! Je suis toute fière, même si ce n'est pas sympas pour vous ! Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas le suspense du siècle non plus mais voilà : comment va réagir Severus ? Et Anna semble bien être en 1996 à son plus grand désarroi. Ce qui veut dire portables préhistoriques au forfait exorbitant, et pas d'Internet. Dur dur pour notre génération très connectée.

**!Début de la digression ! (Si vous ne voulez pas lire mon mea culpa et juste avoir l'habituel aperçu du prochain chapitre, passez cette partie).**

J'ai une semaine de retard, je sais, et j'en suis désolée. Il était écrit mais pas encore corrigé. Je dois dire que les événements du début du mois en sont partiellement la cause. J'ai été très choquée, car c'est le symbole de la liberté d'expression qui a été atteint. Cela m'a d'autant plus touché que mon père a été abonné pendant plus de 10 ans à Charlie Hebdo. Et puis il y a eu aussi les morts de la prise d'otages, sur fond antisémite. À croire que le genre humain est incapable de retenir les leçons du passé. Et ces événements ont provoqué une montée de l'islamophobie. Qui va entretenir les idées anti-occident des extrémistes religieux. En résumé c'est le serpent qui se mort la queue.

Bref, en tant que pacifiste convaincue et allergique au racisme depuis toujours, j'ai été très perturbée par tout ceci. Ce qui a eu pour conséquence un retard dans l'écriture du chapitre 6 pour moi, et un retard de correction pour Paloma (surtout qu'elle a ses propres fics à gérer en même temps). C'est pourquoi j'ai décalé d'une semaine la publication par rapport à ce que j'avais annoncé, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur et je ferai de mon mieux pour éviter que cela se reproduise.

Néanmoins, j'ai du faire face aussi à un changement d'emploi du temps : je travaille de nouveau le samedi, ce qui fait que j'ai une semaine de 6 jours (ce chapitre est posté pendant ma pause déjeuner). Donc j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. Si je n'arrive pas à tenir le rythme, je passerai à un chapitre toutes les trois semaines, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas en arriver là. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic, c'est mon bébé.

**!Fin de la digression, désolée ! **J'ai écrit un gros pavé, encore.

Sinon, pour ceux qui s'en étaient inquiétés, mes examens se sont bien passés : j'ai validé ! Pas de rattrapage, youpi !

Voici donc la visite sur le Chemin de Traverse. Comme certaines l'ont deviné, il y a eu une rencontre avec Lucius Malfoy, qui pourrait ne pas être exempte de conséquences. Anna a joué au chat et à la souris avec Severus, et a perdu. Mais il y a eu un petit rapprochement à la fin, non ? Si si, regardez bien, Severus lui a donné son mouchoir et Anna a agrippé sa manche !

Blague à part, merci à tous, même vous, lecteurs anonymes ! La fic va bientôt atteindre les **1000 vues** ! C'est un petit succès car vu le thème abordé et l'héroïne OC, ce n'était pas gagné ! Merci plus particulièrement à mes fidèles reviewers. Ces encouragements m'aident beaucoup et sont sources de motivations (même si vous êtes peu nombreux à vous manifester), et je prends toujours le temps d'y répondre quand vous avez un compte. Et je suis heureuse que vous aimiez mes notes pas toujours très constructives et l'anglais bancal d'Anna (qui n'est pas évident à écrire). Merci aussi à Paloma pour son super travail de correction, surtout que dans ce chapitre j'avais laissé passer une grosse incohérence qu'elle m'a signalée.

Dans le prochain épisode, on saura si Anna arrivera à transplaner avec Severus en France et si elle retrouvera ses parents (version jeune). On également aura un petit aperçu de ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre jeune moldue et il sera question de moutons ! Oui, de moutons. Non, vous lisez toujours « Survivre sans magie », et non un remake d'Heïdi version Harry Potter (bien que se soit des chèvres dans Heïdi, je vous le concède). Anna et Severus ne s'enfuiront pas ensemble pour aller élever des brebis à la montagne en vivant d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Désolée. (Vite, il faut que je m'enlève cette image ridicule de la tête ou je vais vomir...)

Bref, on se retrouve le samedi 7 ou le dimanche 8 février (si je n'ai pas le temps le samedi) pour le chapitre 6 intitulé : « Les méandres de l'esprit »!


	8. Chapitre 6 - Les méandres de l'esprit

Disclaimers : Comme tout le monde s'en doute, je ne suis pas JK Rowling, donc l'univers d'Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas. Dommage. Seule Anna et cette histoire sont tirées de mon esprit tordu.

Je tiens également à remercier **Paloma-swan** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Les passages en italiques (en dehors des dialogues en français) se passent dans l'esprit d'Anna.

Je tiens à remercier **Pika-Clo**, **Nayla-HP, Miss Gotthelf-Snape, Lianette,** **La Louve et Neiflheim** pour leurs gentilles reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Les méandres de l'esprit

_Il fallait qu'elle aille chez elle. Maintenant. Elle voulait vraiment être sûre de sa situation et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen._

_« Professeur Snape, s'il-vous-plaît, pouvoir-vous regarder dans ma tête ma maison et traplater là-bas ? »_

L'homme se figea. Avait-il bien compris ? Il dégagea brusquement sa cape de la prise d'Anna et la fusilla du regard.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? » Siffla-t-il, se rapprochant d'Anna et la toisant de sa haute taille. « Vous me prenez pour votre larbin peut-être Lambert ? Vous semblez oublier que je vous ai déjà fait une immense faveur en vous accompagnant aujourd'hui. Vous pensez que je n'ai que ça à faire d'accompagner toutes les moldues qui s'incrustent telles des parasites dans le monde sorcier grâce à un délire du directeur ? En plus de cela, avez-vous la moindre idée de l'énergie magique nécessaire à un tel trajet ? Ensuite, le directeur n'approuverait certainement pas ce genre de conduite et je n'ai aucune envie de subir sa colère pour vous. Il a été assez clair, nous devions juste rester sur Londres et non vagabonder n'importe où au gré de vos envies. Et pour l'amour de Merlin Lambert, on dit TRANSPLANER ! »

Anna se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même. Le maître des potions était particulièrement impressionnant, renforcé par le fait qu'il la dominait de plus d'une tête. D'autant plus que tout au long de sa diatribe il s'était rapproché d'elle pour mieux cracher son venin. Mais elle devait absolument faire fie à sa crainte et le convaincre de se ranger à ses arguments. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et se donner du courage.

Le directeur de Serpentard émit un rictus, satisfait de son petit effet. C'est pourquoi il fut déstabilisé par la tournure des événements, bien qu'il réussit à le cacher.

« Il y a de fortes chances, si tout marche comme prévu, que vous soyez définitivement débarrassé de moi... » Affirma-t-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux, mais ne pouvant masquer le tremblement de sa voix. « Je serai rentrée chez moi et je m'empresserai d'oublier tout ça. De toute façon personne ne me croirait et seule, je ne pourrai jamais retrouver le chemin de Poudlard. »

Elle ne devait pas flancher. Il ne devait surtout pas comprendre que justement, il y avait peu d'espoir que son entreprise réussisse. Il y avait de fortes chances que d'autres personnes habitent chez elle, mais tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas vu de ses yeux, une part d'elle-même continuerait d'espérer. Elle avait besoin d'en être certaine pour pouvoir aller de l'avant.

Le sorcier sembla peser le pour et le contre un moment. Puis un rictus se forma sur son visage, était-ce un bon ou un mauvais signe ? Sans prévenir il la tira vers une ruelle à l'abri des regards, sortit sa baguette et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Legilimens ».

Anna sentit une désagréable sensation, comme si quelqu'un essayait de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Et soudain le décor disparut.

_« Pardon Madame, je devoir appeler quelqu'un. Je pouvoir payer pour téléphone »_

_Elle sursauta au son de sa propre voix et se tourna vers son double qui essayait désespérément de se faire comprendre par la vendeuse. Elle était déroutée, elle était en train de revoir la scène qui s'était déroulée à peine une heure plus tôt ! Que s'était-il passé ? Cependant, elle avait la désagréable sensation de ne pas être seule avec elle-même. _

_« Pathétique. Décidément, dès que j'ai le dos tourné, vous en profitez pour faire vraiment n'importe quoi... »_

_Elle sursauta. C'était une manie ? Ou une nouvelle méthode pour se débarrasser d'elle en la faisant mourir d'une crise cardiaque ?_

_Au moment où elle formulait cette pensée, le décor changea de nouveau, en écho à ses inquiétudes. Elle reconnut sans peine le Grand Hall._

_« Que les choses soient bien claires Lambert, je me moque de ce que le directeur manigance, vous n'avez strictement rien à faire ici. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous.»_

_Dans un recoin à l'abri des regards, elle revit son double se faire malmener par un maître des potions furieux. C'était vraiment étrange de se voir sous cet angle. Elle avait du mal à se détacher de la scène, fascinée._

_« Je crois que j'ai été trop clément ce jour-là, j'aurai dû vous lancer un Oubliette et me débarrasser de vous dans un endroit quelconque, au moins j'aurai eu la paix. Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu trouver une excuse crédible à donner au directeur... Qu'attendez-vous au juste ? Que je perde patience ? Je peux vous assurer que vous n'avez pas envie de voir cela ! » S'emporta le maître des potions._

_Patience ? Quelle patience ? Mais ne voulant pas aggraver son cas, Anna essaya de penser à sa famille, sa maison, mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle pouvait sentir sa colère et son exaspération sans même le regarder._

_Tant bien que mal, Poudlard laissa place à une rue qui lui était bien familière. Les habitations de briques rouges étaient séparées les unes des autres par un petit carré de jardin. Anna, ou plutôt la projection d'Anna dans son propre esprit s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elles, pourvue d'un portail blanc, avant de se tourner vers le sorcier._

_« C'est ici » Dit-elle simplement._

Brusquement, Anna se retrouva de nouveau face au professeur dans la ruelle.

« Que les choses soient bien claires Lambert » Dit-il, en écho au souvenir, pour mieux déstabiliser la jeune femme. « Vous avez intérêt à ce que cette entreprise soit couronnée de succès, auquel cas je m'empresserai d'effacer tout souvenir de magie de votre esprit. Dans le cas contraire, je vous ferai regretter le jour où vous avez mis les pieds à Poudlard. Et ne me mêlez plus à vos histoires.

Effrayée, elle vit le sorcier pointer de nouveau sa baguette vers elle. Elle sentit une sensation de froid la transpercer, et constata avec surprise que l'ensemble de son corps avait pris la texture du mur situé derrière elle ! Il devait s'agir du sortilège de Désillusion. Il répéta le procédé sur lui-même avant de lui agripper le bras.

Elle ressentit à nouveau l'horrible sensation d'être tirée par le nombril et se retrouva dans la rue qu'elle venait juste de visionner. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remettre de la nausée qui l'avait envahie mais à son grand soulagement, elle évita de répéter la scène de son arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse. (1)

Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à se sentir soulagée d'être arrivée à destination. Quelque chose clochait. Cela ressemblait bien à sa rue mais quelques détails étaient différents. C'était léger mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. L'agencement était légèrement différent, la couleur des volets et des portes, et même dans son jardin elle pouvait apercevoir de drôles nains qui n'auraient pas dû y être. D'accord, les choses avaient pu changer en presque vingt ans mais elle se serait souvenue d'horreurs pareilles, même en étant petite.

Le maître des potions s'assura qu'aucun moldu ne les voyait pour les rendre de nouveau visibles. Il n'était pas stupide au point de transplaner au vu et su de tous et avait donc pris cette précaution. Il fallait bien que l'un des deux garde les pieds sur Terre.

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes arrivée à destination, je ne vais pas souffrir plus longtemps de votre présence, je n'ai plus qu'à effacer votre mémoire et...

\- Attendez ! » Le coupa Anna. « Je dois vérifier quelque chose avant, c'est différent de mon souvenir... »

Le maître des potions était furieux. Il s'était fait avoir. Par une moldue en plus, une stupide moldue. Et maintenant, il était obligé de la suivre dans son délire. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il lui semblait qu'elle avait raison. Quelque chose clochait et différait du souvenir qu'il avait capté. Et les implications de tout ce cirque ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.

Exaspéré, il lui intima de se dépêcher de régler toute cette histoire, qu'il puisse retourner à ses précieuses potions.

Anna, angoissée, ouvrit le portillon peint en blanc, suivit d'un sorcier grognon. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la porte d'entrée, elle pouvait sentir son souffle et les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Elle sonna.

Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher et la porte s'ouvrir. Elle détailla le couple qui lui faisait face, en état de choc.

Ce n'était pas ses parents.

* * *

Les sacs pleins à craquer étaient posés en vrac sur le sol, attendant désespéramment d'être rangés. Les bottines de la jeune femme étaient éparpillés d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, comme si leur propriétaire les avait jetés dans un élan de rage. Enfin, un manteau d'hiver et une écharpe étaient posés négligemment sur un canapé de couleur marron. Ils étaient le témoin du chaos intérieur de leur propriétaire.

Elle se tenait allongée, le regard fixe, à contempler la tenture de son immense lit à baldaquin. Elle se sentait vide, et complètement perdue. Elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Elle ne ressentait même plus de crainte à l'idée d'affronter le directeur dans la soirée pour les fameuses leçons d'Occlumencie. Cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Elle n'existait pas. Enfin si, en quelque sorte puisqu'elle se tenait là, mais dans ce monde, elle n'était rien ni personne. Il n'y avait aucune Anna Lambert, ni enfant, ni adulte. Ses parents, sa sœur, et même sa famille entière n'existaient pas ici. Toute sa vie, ses joies, ses peines étaient effacés, rayés de la carte. Où avait-elle donc atterri ? Quelle était cette étrange réalité alternative ?

Elle se repassait en boucle la scène qui s'était produite quelques heures plus tôt. Le couple qui lui avait ouvert habitait là depuis plusieurs années. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler des Lambert. Elle avait été sous le choc. Ses parents habitaient déjà là en 1996 dans son « monde ». C'était sa nouvelle théorie. Elle se trouvait dans un autre espace-temps.

Elle les avait presque supplié de la laisser consulter leur annuaire dans l'espoir de retrouver leur trace. Ils avaient accepté avec réticence sa requête. Sans doute l'avaient-ils prise en pitié devant son air désespéré. Cela n'avait rien donné. Elle avait même cherché ses grands-parents, des oncles et tantes, dans les villes aux alentours car sa famille était originaire de la région et nombre d'entre eux y habitaient encore. Cela n'avait rien donné.

Severus, pour une fois, n'en avait pas rajouté. Anna lui en était reconnaissante. Il était clair qu'il avait du mal à appréhender la situation, ou du moins, au vu de son côté fumeux et sans doute source d'ennuis, n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus pour ne pas s'impliquer davantage. Il avait bien assez de problèmes sans rajouter ceux d'une moldue débarquée d'on ne sait où et qui semblait avoir des soucis d'identité. Il l'avait donc ramené en silence à l'école, malgré son épuisement suite à deux transplanages à longue distance en aussi peu de temps. Il fallait cependant s'attendre à une confrontation houleuse ultérieure.

* * *

_Elle se trouvait dans un salon de taille modeste. Le canapé, les fauteuils et le reste du mobilier avaient été poussés contre le mur pour laisser la place à une longue table rectangulaire qui occupait presque tout l'espace de la pièce. Un sapin de Noël surchargé occupait le coin restant. _

_Elle observait d'un air triste la famille attablée, oubliant complètement la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Malgré la cacophonie ambiante, les personnes présentes semblaient heureuses de se retrouver tous ensemble en ces périodes de fêtes. Au bout de la table était regroupé un groupe d'enfants de tous âges qui se chamaillaient, au centre, des adultes entre deux âges échangeaient des anecdotes de famille tandis qu'à l'autre extrémité, une dame âgée restait silencieuse et observait avec bienveillance l'ensemble de la tablée. _

_Elle n'opposa alors aucune résistance lorsque l'intrus, profitant de son désarroi, changea la scène. _

_Une toute petite fille vêtue d'une robe bleue pleurait dans la cour d'une école primaire, entourée par plusieurs de ses camarades. _

_« Hé regardez, la petite Anna s'est fait couper les cheveux ! On dirait un mouton ! Un mouton tout frisé ! » Ricana l'une d'eux, une fille aux cheveux blonds et au regard fier. _

_« Bêêêê ! Anna est un mouton ! Anna est un mouton ! » Repris un autre._

_« Hé le mouton pleure ! C'est un gros bébé !_

_\- Houuu le bébé mouton ! » Scandèrent les enfants en cœur._

_Ce souvenir, bien que hautement humiliant pour sa propriétaire pouvait servir de source de moquerie future, ce n'était pas ce que cherchait l'intrus. Cependant, les pensées de la jeune femme semblaient toujours vouloir revenir vers sa famille. Le décor changea de nouveau, mais bien qu'il concernait de nouveau les proches de la jeune femme, il présentait un autre intérêt qui attira l'attention du visiteur indésirable. Il avait finalement réussi à détourner les choses vers ce qu'il voulait._

_C'était l'été. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit jardin fleuri, à la campagne. Une petite fille brune âgée de cinq ans courait vers une autre petite fille, aux cheveux aussi bouclés que les siens, mais de couleur châtain. Cette dernière, qui était de quatre ans son aînée, était assisse sur un muret et semblait captivée par la lecture de son livre._

_« Dis, dis Anna, qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Tu viens jouer ?_

_\- Pas maintenant...laisse-moi tranquille ! » Répondit ladite Anna d'un ton ennuyé._

_« Alleeez, steuplait ! Dis-moi au moins de quoi ça parle. Raconte-moi l'histoire !_

_\- T'es pénible Émilie... » Soupira-t-elle. Devant les petits yeux que lui faisait sa sœur cadette, elle finit par céder._

À _cette époque, même si elle l'agaçait et qu'elles se disputaient souvent, Anna n'arrivait jamais à lui dire non lorsqu'elle faisait cette tête de chien battu et Émilie en abusait. Les années passant, les choses avaient ensuite bien évolué._

_« Très bien. C'est l'histoire d'un garçon appelé Harry Potter. Son Papa et sa Maman sont morts quand il était bébé, tué par un méchant monsieur. » _

_La fillette infantilisait toujours son langage pour l'adapter à l'âge de sa petite sœur lorsqu'elle lui racontait des histoires. Celle-ci l'écoutait d'une oreille très attentive et ponctuait le récit de sa sœur de temps à autre de petites exclamations. _

_La jeune femme, elle, les observait d'un air attendri et toujours mélancolique, et plus particulièrement la petite brune. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Elle ne pensa même pas à changer le souvenir qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, malgré son caractère dangereux. Même si c'était par procuration, c'est le seul moyen dont elle disposait désormais pour revoir ses proches. (2)_

_« Du coup, il a été élevé par son oncle et sa tante qui ne l'aimaient pas du tout. Et un jour, un géant vient le voir et lui apprend qu'il est un sorcier. Et alors... _

_\- Un sorcier, pour de vrai ? Qui fait de la magie avec une baguette et tout et tout ? Comme Merlin l'Enchanteur ? »_

_Émilie était vraiment toute excitée, elle avait toujours adoré les histoires, à plus forte raison lorsqu'il était question de magie.(3)_

_\- Arrête de me couper tout le temps et écoute. Alors du coup Harry... »_

Le jardin de son enfance disparut brusquement et Anna, car c'était bien elle, se retrouva assise dans une étrange pièce qui lui était familière, désorientée...

« Vous ne faites aucun effort Miss Lambert. Dois-je vous rappeler le but de ces séances ? »

Albus Dumbledore, assis de l'autre côté du bureau, la baguette toujours pointée vers la jeune femme, la regardait d'un air déçu et un peu en colère. Il n'y avait aucun pétillement dans ses yeux bleus. Il faut dire qu'ils n'en étaient pas à leur premier échec.

Anna était trop absorbée par ses questions existentielles pour être correctement concentrée. Toutes ses pensées étaient exclusivement orientées vers sa famille et son monde, ce qui rendait son esprit très perméable. Le directeur n'avait eu aucun souci à l'orienter vers les souvenirs concernant sa connaissance du monde sorcier. Heureusement, jusqu'ici, il n'avait obtenu que des informations d'événements qui s'étaient déjà déroulés.

La jeune femme étant une moldue, il lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de repousser une intrusion ou d'ériger des boucliers mentaux en supprimant toute émotion et toute pensée. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, était de se concentrer sur une succession de souvenirs inoffensifs et sans intérêt notable, dans l'espoir de finir par lasser son opposant, et le persuader qu'elle ne représentait aucun intérêt pour qu'il cesse son intrusion. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ses sentiments.

Elle était aussi préoccupée par le comportement du directeur. Au vu de son trouble, il avait rapidement trouvé le souvenir compromettant se rattachant à cette journée. S'en était suivie une discussion houleuse où il reprochait son inconscience à la jeune femme et l'informait qu'elle ferait l'objet d'une surveillance renforcée par les deux seules personnes au courant de sa situation, c'est-à-dire le maître des potions et lui-même. Avec la complicité des tableaux de l'école. Magnifique...

Le vieux sorcier la regarda pensivement et sortit une enveloppe volumineuse d'un tas de parchemins...

« Nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui » Annonça le directeur alors qu'Anna poussait un soupir de soulagement. « Je compte sur vous pour vous entraîner avec assiduité. Je vous renverrai un hibou pour vous communiquer la date de la prochaine séance. J'attends également à ce que vous fassiez rapidement des progrès en anglais et que vous vous formiez sur le monde sorcier. »

Il attendit qu'Anna acquiesce pour poursuivre ses injonctions. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu besoin d'attendre ses instructions pour s'atteler à la tâche. Pour elle, il allait de soi que comme il semblait qu'elle était coincée ici à plus ou moins long terme, le mieux serait de s'adapter rapidement, et surtout passer inaperçu. Du moins faire profil bas dans un premier temps.

Il lui fallait attendre que le vieil homme, maniaque du contrôle, devienne moins paranoïaque et la laisse mener à bien ses projets. Ce qui signifiait : trouver quelque chose, une formule, un rituel, un portail, bref n'importe quoi lui permettant de rentrer chez elle, et en attendant, s'arranger pour ne laisser personne mourir. Car bien que le directeur paraissait à ses yeux en être dénué, elle avait une conscience, elle.

« J'ai pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires à votre intégration dans le monde magique. Il me reste quelques contacts fiables et discrets au Ministère, ils n'ont pas posé de questions. Vous avez officiellement obtenu un permis de travailler en Angleterre, et j'ai pris soin à vous attribuer une généalogie partiellement sorcière française. Être née de parents moldus vous aurait directement mis dans la ligne de mire de Lord Voldemort. Dans le meilleur des cas, il vous aurait tué sans se poser de questions, mais étant employée de l'école, il est plus probable qu'il aurait cherché à vous soutirer des informations. Quant à être de sang pur, vous vous seriez fait démasquer en très peu de temps, sans même vous être fait capturer et cela amènerait des questions gênantes à l'école, risquant d'éveiller l'intérêt des Mangemort. Sans compter le risque de vous faire recruter dans l'optique d'obtenir des entrées dans les plus grandes familles sang pur de France. Faire de vous une sang-mêlé était la meilleure option. » (4)

Anna avait du mal à intégrer toutes les informations, apparemment, il lui avait créé une nouvelle identité. Encore des intrigues supplémentaires, de nouveaux mensonges. Elle ne pouvait nier l'utilité d'être apparentée à des sorciers, cela lui sauverait probablement la vie lorsque Voldemort serait au pouvoir. Enfin, comme aimait lui susurrer une petite voix mesquine dans sa tête, si d'ici là elle était toujours coincée ici...

« Vous trouverez tous les détails dans cette enveloppe, je compte sur vous pour tout mémoriser afin de ne pas faire le moindre faux pas. » (5)

* * *

L'enveloppe était posée négligemment sur la table. à peine avait-t-elle regagné ses appartements qu'Anna n'avait pu résister à la tentation de prendre connaissance de son contenu. Le vieux sorcier ne s'était pas moqué d'elle. Enfin, en quelque sorte.

Il semblerait qu'elle descendait par sa mère d'une famille de sang pur, Lambert étant un nom de famille typiquement moldu. Elle ne risquait plus le recrutement par le groupe de tueurs racistes et psychotiques que comprenait les adeptes de Voldemort. Dans leur échelle de valeurs, elle se situait à peine au dessus des Nés-moldus. Sa mère avait été reniée par sa famille en raison de son état de cracmole et avait épousé un moldu. Et ce couple avait engendré par miracle une sorcière aux talents magiques aussi faibles que fluctuants, d'après la réputation qu'elle s'était faite dès le premier jour, c'est-à-dire d'après elle-même.

La journée avait été riche en émotions, après avoir découvert son inexistence et celle de ses proches dans ce monde, elle avait dû leur faire face dans son esprit perturbé. Le souvenir de l'école ne la perturbait pas plus que cela. Il était vrai, ce n'était pas agréable et de par sa manie de dire ses opinions à voix haute lui avait souvent attiré des ennuis. Plus le fait qu'elle était trop gentille et trop lâche pour se défendre correctement avait fait d'elle une cible facile lors de son adolescence. Ce n'est pas comme si ce genre d'événement était répété et qu'elle avait fait l'objet de harcèlement.

Elle accumulait les colères et frustrations et explosait rarement. Et le résultat déroutait toujours ceux qui en étaient victimes. Sauf avec sa sœur évidemment, elle avait le don à l'époque de réussir à la mettre vraiment en rogne pour un rien.

Enfin, tout le monde avait eu une adolescence plus ou moins perturbée et avait été au moins une fois dans sa vie victime de moqueries mesquines et gratuites sans pour autant devenir un personnage torturé. C'est la vie en résumé, il y a des imbéciles partout.

Malgré les nombreuses interrogations qui la traversaient et la situation qui lui provoquait une migraine épouvantable, elle s'était rapidement endormie, épuisée.

* * *

La jeune femme semblait avoir échappé à tout contrôle. Ce genre de situation ne devait pas se reproduire. Il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il ne savait que faire d'elle. Il était tiraillé entre l'atout stratégique indéniable que ses connaissances pouvaient apporter au conflit, mais cela pouvait s'avérer à double tranchant. Connaître le cours des choses pouvait en provoquer le changement. Chose qui ne devait surtout pas se produire maintenant qu'il était assuré de sa réussite. Il y avait également le risque qu'elle soit capturée, et là l'atout irait dans le camp adverse. Ce qui serait catastrophique.

Malgré ses menaces de l'oublietter et de la jeter dans le monde moldu, il y avait toujours le risque qu'un Legilimens aguerri, tel que Tom Jedusor, puisse saisir des bribes d'information résiduelles. Il ne prendrait donc jamais ce risque.

Il allait donc devoir la surveiller de plus près, et exercer un contrôle serré sur la mission que la jeune moldue c'était elle-même octroyée : se prendre pour une héroïne et sauver les malheureuses victimes des Mangemorts.

Il soupira devant tant de naïveté. Les victimes étaient inévitables en temps de guerre. Il s'agissait de dommages collatéraux, tristes certes, mais nécessaires.

En tout cas pour l'heure, il avait besoin de faire une mise au point et de délivrer ses instructions.

Albus Dumbledore prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et appela son maître des potions.

* * *

Il était contrarié. Il avait non seulement passé une journée effroyable, avait été mêlé à des phénomènes dont il aurait préféré être tenu éloigné et venait de se faire réprimander par le directeur. Qui lui avait intimé de surveiller plus étroitement encore la jeune femme. Il était furieux.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte, prendre un verre de whisky pur feu pour se remettre de ses émotions avant d'aller se coucher.

Il n'en eut pas l'occasion, sa Marque des Ténèbres se mit à le brûler.

Il semblerait que l'effroyable journée de Severus Snape ne soit pas terminée...

* * *

(1) Mais si, souvenez-vous, elle a failli laisser un souvenir impérissable aux bottes en peau de dragon de Severus au début du dernier chapitre... Vous ne suivez pas ?

(2) Bon, il va falloir se ressaisir Anna. Sinon, en effet, l'asile deviendra une option envisageable. Il va falloir que j'envisage à me trouver une autre héroïne, celle-ci commence à devenir complètement cinglée à force de pleurer et de se triturer les méninges... Bref, je l'ai déjà usée jusqu'à la corde.

(3) Émilie fait référence au dessin animé de Disney, Merlin l'Enchanteur, qui n'est pas l'un des plus connus.

(4) Enfin ! Dumbledore fait quelque chose de sympa qui va aider Anna...

(5) … Ou pas... Je n'ai rien dit, oubliez.

* * *

Et voilà, deuxième cliffhanger, et plus inquiétant que le précédant. Il semblerait que Lulu ait cafté à tonton Voldy (oui, j'aime donner des surnoms ridicules aux personnages que je n'aime pas) ou pas, qui sait... Pauvre Severus, déjà que Dumbledore lui rajoute la fonction de baby-sitter d'Anna en plus de celle de professeur, de directeur de maison, et surtout d'espion, alors si en plus l'autre cinglé s'y met aussi...

J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, même si je me suis cassée la tête pour la présentation/ mise en page des souvenirs, car il révèle pas mal d'éléments sur Anna.

J'ai choisi pour une fois d'intégrer un élément du film qui n'était pas dans le livre : l'interaction du Legilimens dans les souvenirs visionnés. J'ai bien aimé les commentaires de Severus dans le film sur les souvenirs d'Harry, et je me suis dit : « Et s'il faisait pareil avec Anna, ce serait plus drôle non ? ». Oui, je suis sadique avec mon héroïne. D'où l'idée où le Legilimens et sa victime sont comme projetés dans le souvenir (bien que physiquement parlant, Anna et Severus soient toujours dans la ruelle).

Anna me ferait presque pitié dans ce chapitre, mais maintenant que les choses sont plus ou moins claires : elle n'est pas prête de rentrer chez elle. Elle va donc pouvoir définir un plan d'action pour la suite des événements. Enfin... une fois qu'elle se sera ressaisie.

Je suis contente que mes bêtises ne vous aient pas rebutées, car j'avais fait fort. Je suis même surprise que ça vous ait fait rire. En fait j'écris le chapitre, le fait corriger, et je ne rédige mon petit mot de fin avec la bande annonce du prochain chapitre qu'au dernier moment, c'est à dire la veille de la publication. Heïdi et compagnie n'étaient donc pas du tout prémédités, et sont venues dans l'enthousiasme du moment. Apparemment vous me suivez dans mes délires donc tant mieux, je ne promettrais finalement pas de ne pas recommencer.

Ce chapitre ne sort qu'aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute! J'avais tout préparé pour n'avoir qu'à appuyer sur "post a new chapter" lors de ma pause du midi d'hier, mais pas moyen d'avoir accès à mon profil. Et le même problème c'est répété le soir venu. Mais l'essentiel c'est de l'avoir non?

Je vais vous préparer psychologiquement : il est probable que le prochain chapitre ne soit publié que dans trois semaines au lieu de deux. (Pas taper, pas taper!) En plus de mon emploi du temps chargé, je vais avoir deux mémoires de 20 pages chacun à rendre au cours de ce semestre (plus un oral noté bizarroïde à préparer de jeux de rôle sur mon futur métier avec l'ensemble de la promo). Le chapitre suivant n'est pas fini d'être écrit, alors que d'habitude c'est le cas (ou du moins il ne reste que les finitions et la correction).

Il faut ajouter le fait que le soir je n'ai le courage, ni d'ouvrir mes cours, ni de faire quoi que se soit de constructif. En cause : la fatigue. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir hiberner l'hiver, comme les ours. Il fait froid, on a tout le temps envie de dormir mais on ne peut pas, alors en plus, avec mon absence de vacances depuis des lustres...

Bref, si j'ai un regain d'énergie, le chapitre 7 sera publié dans deux semaines, soit le samedi 21 février (ou dimanche 22), sinon cela sera décalé la semaine d'après (et restera à un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les trois semaines).

Après mes examens fin mai, j'aurais plus de temps libre : je vais toujours travailler mais il n'y aura plus de cours donc je pourrai consacrer ce temps libre à écrire. Je repasserai donc à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines à coup sûr (et j'en profiterai pour prendre de l'avance dans l'écriture).

Dans le prochain épisode, vous aurez enfin des réponses aux éléments introduits dans ce chapitre. Severus survivra-t-il à sa convocation ? Anna va t-elle enfin sortir de sa léthargie et établir un plan d'action ? Albus s'étouffera-t-il avec ses bonbons au citron ? Ne ratez pas le chapitre 7 intitulé : «Faire face» (titre provisoire).


	9. Annonce : un retour programmé

**!Annonce!**

Tout d'abord, **je tiens à m'excuser pour ma longue absence** et vous informe que **la publication reprendra en septembre**. Divers facteurs ont fait que je n'ai pas pu publier.

Alors, dans l'ordre :

\- Un emploi du temps beaucoup plus chargé qu'au premier semestre.

\- Un blocage de rédaction sur la convocation de Severus (alors que la trame est écrite depuis un moment)

\- Des problèmes familiaux juste au moment où l'écriture se débloquait (heureusement ça s'est arrangé 2 mois après)

\- Une fin de semestre chargée avec plusieurs mémoires à rendre.

Le chapitre 7 est écrit depuis début mai. J'avais pris une semaine de congé pendant les vacances de Pâques pour finir mes mémoires, réviser, rattraper le sommeil en retard... Être en forme favorisant l'inspiration, j'en ai profité pour finir le chapitre. J'avais prévu de le publier à ce moment-là mais Paloma a eu des soucis de son côté (j'ai néanmoins fait corriger les fautes d'orthographes par une amie).

Après mes examens, j'avais prévu de poster quand même et de reprendre la publication de manière régulière. Mais j'ai été trop optimiste : je n'ai pas eu le loisir de réécrire car dans le cadre de mes études, tout au long de l'année, j'ai été en stage à mi-temps, et il se poursuit pendant l'été. Il faut ajouter au fait je fais un petit boulot et que mon patron profite de mon nouveau temps libre pour me faire venir en plus. En gros, je travaille au mieux 35 et au pire 51h selon les semaines (les deux cumulés). Donc, je ne peux pas tenir un rythme de parution régulier. Je vais continuer à avancer dans l'écriture, mais se sera plus lent. **Je veux repartir sur de bonnes bases pour reprendre une parution régulière en septembre** (en gros je ais profiter du peu de temps libre dont je vais disposer pour écrire pour prendre de l'avance).

Voilà, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début, à ceux qui prennent la peine de poster des reviews, à tous mes lecteurs de manière plus générale et j'espère que cette longue attente ne fera pas fuir trop de monde. **Je me suis engagée dans les premiers chapitres à publier cette fic jusqu'au bout, et je le ferai.** Peu importe le temps que cela prendra.

Sur ceux, prenez soin de vous, passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont et je vous retrouverai avec plaisir au mois de septembre !


	10. Chapitre 7 - Faire face aux Ténèbres

Disclaimers : Comme tout le monde s'en doute, je ne suis pas JK Rowling, donc l'univers d'Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas. Dommage. Seule Anna et cette histoire sont tirées de mon esprit tordu.

Je tiens également à remercier **Paloma-swan** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, mais aussi mon amie **Marion** qui m'avait aidée dans ce sens quand Paloma n'était pas disponible. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous les filles!

Les passages en italiques (en dehors des dialogues en français) se passent dans l'esprit d'Anna.

Je tiens à remercier **Pika-Clo**, **Nayla-HP, et** **La Louve** pour leurs gentilles reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Faire face

_Sa Marque des Ténèbres se mit à le brûler._

_Il semblerait que l'effroyable journée de Severus Snape n'était pas terminée..._

Severus se tenait dans une large salle rectangulaire, agenouillé face à son maître. Aucune réunion n'avait été programmée pour cette soirée, ce qui était de mauvais augure. C'est pourquoi il s'était empressé de répondre avec promptitude à cette convocation, pour ne pas s'attirer plus encore le courroux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Chose peu évidente lorsque l'on doit quitter discrètement le château, où le transplanage était impossible. La pièce était presque entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité. Seules quelques torches diffusaient une faible lueur, éclairant partiellement le visage des hommes présents dans la pièce. Le jeu d'ombres et de lumières rendaient la scène particulièrement lugubre.

« Sseveruss, enfin tu daignes répondre à mon appel. Te serais-tu égaré en chemin ? Ne me fais plus attendre la prochaine fois. Endoloris. »

Le maître des potions se retrouva cloué au sol par la douleur. Il lui fallut faire preuve de toute la maîtrise qu'il possédait pour ne pas crier. Cependant son supplice fut de courte durée.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser Maître, cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Je l'espère bien Severus, dans ton intérêt. » Susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Lucius m'a rapporté une information des plus intéressantes aujourd'hui. Il paraîtrait que Poudlard accueille en son sein une nouvelle employée. Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été informé ?

Je ne l'ai appris moi-même que très récemment. Elle ne représente cependant que peu d'intérêt. Il s'agit juste d'une sorcière française médiocre, empotée et parlant mal anglais. » Affirma rapidement le maître des potions. »

Il n'était pas convaincu de ses affirmations, il sentait clairement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche concernant la jeune femme, mais il se garda bien de faire part de ses doutes au sombre personnage. Aussi agaçante qu'elle puisse être, elle ne méritait pas d'entrer dans le collimateur de son maître. Surtout qu'Albus semblait avoir des plans pour elle, il n'aurait donc pas aimé que Severus se débarrasse ainsi d'elle.

« Y-a-t-il le moindre risque que le vieux fou ne s'en serve pour établir un contact et rallier la société sorcière française à sa cause ?

\- Cela me paraît peu probable, Maître. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler lors des réunions de l'Ordre et depuis son arrivée au collège, elle n'a pas établi de contact plus que nécessaire avec le reste du personnel, notamment les proches du directeur. » Répondit rapidement Severus.

« Bien. Lucius, je te charge de te renseigner plus précisément à son sujet grâce à tes contacts au Ministère. Ah, et j'oubliais... Ne me cache plus jamais d'informations Severus. Pour ton propre bien… Endoloris. »

* * *

Froid... Peur... Tristesse... Une tension palpable. Un air chargé de magie... Menaçante. Albus Dumbledore semblait furieux. Que se passait-il ?

« Tout est de votre faute Miss Lambert. Par votre incapacité à vous faire passer pour une sorcière et à fermer votre esprit, vous nous avez tous condamnés ! C'est votre faute si vous avez été démasquée. Et rien ne serait arrivé sans votre manie de vouloir jouer à tout prix les héroïnes. Lord Voldemort a déplacé sciemment ses horcruxes et nous a tendu un piège. Ils sont tous morts par votre faute ! Et Harry aussi !

\- Mais...mais...non... je... je vous assure que je pensais... »

Balbutiements. Un goût salé sur les lèvres : celui de ses larmes. Anna pleurait. Sans retenue aucune. Elle n'y parvenait pas. Coupable, coupable, coupable. Lourd fardeau pesant sur son cœur.

« J'aurais dû écouter Severus depuis le début et vous renvoyer dans le monde moldu sans vos souvenirs. Cela aurait été mieux pour tout le monde. Vous n'aviez rien à faire ici. Disparaissez, avant que je ne change d'avis sur votre sort. »

Tressaillements. Pardon, pardon, pardon. Sa faute. Toujours sa faute. Même si le répéter était vain, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Raison. Il avait raison, elle devait partir. Sa place n'avait jamais été ici. Jamais.

Vite, rassembler ses maigres affaires et s'enfuir. Partir loin d'ici pour ne pas faire plus de mal. Mais pour aller où ? Elle n'avait nulle part où se réfugier.

Restait ensuite une dernière épreuve. Terrible. Traverser le Grand Hall et affronter les autres. Une foule qui grandissait de plus en plus sur son sillon. Mais pire, leurs regards. Mépris. Colère. Indignation. Désir de justice. Et de toute part, des chuchotements. Des murmures. Telles des lames affûtées, la blessaient.

Moldue. Usurpatrice. Assassin. Leurs mots semblaient gravés. Douloureux échos à ses propres pensés. Une funèbre litanie.

Puis une course effrénée, entrecoupée de sanglots. Déjà le portail se dessine. Un grincement sinistre. Les grilles du château sont définitivement refermées. Plus jamais elle ne pourra revenir. Dans ce château étrange et magique. Lieu de déconvenues, mais son seul refuge. Car elle était une étrangère. Une étrangère dans ce monde.

Pré-au-lard enfin. Trouver la gare. Regagner Londres pour ensuite rentrer en France. Puis soudain, une étrange vision. Des visages familiers. Comment l'avaient-ils retrouvée?

Une petite femme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains de la même couleur que les siens. Un homme un peu plus grand aux cheveux bruns bouclés et qui avait ses yeux. Tous deux se tenaient la main. Et une version plus âgée d'une certaine petite fille curieuse et turbulente de ses souvenirs d'enfant. Juste à côté d'eux deux.

Des larmes de nouveau. De soulagement cette fois. Elle avait retrouvé ses parents et sa petite sœur Émilie. Vite, les rejoindre. Les enlacer, enfin. Mais leurs regards l'arrêtèrent.

Anna ne comprenait pas. Inquiétude, colère fugace à cause de son attitude, voilà ce qu'elle attendait. Mais pas la haine, le dégoût. Elle les lisait clairement dans leurs yeux.

Un grondement. Masculin.

« As-tu la moindre idée des soucis que tu nous as causés ? De l'inquiétude que nous pouvions ressentir ? Tu nous as abandonnés ! Tu as préféré jouer les pseudos-sorcières dans ce château de fous plutôt que de rester auprès de ta famille. »

Acquiescement de sa mère. Airs graves de toute part. Anna était interdite. Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre. Incompréhension. Sentiment de rejet. Un cauchemar. C'était un cauchemar.

Un mouvement soudain. L'espoir revint. Sa sœur s'avança.

« Il est temps que tu vives dans le monde réel Anna. Les histoires ne sont que ce qu'elles sont, des histoires. C'était amusant lorsqu'on était petite de vivre par procuration les destins de nos héros préférés, de s'imaginer vivre de grandes aventures. Mais maintenant c'est fini, nous sommes des adultes. Alors il est grand temps que tu mûrisses un peu et que tu sortes la tête de tes livres. Tu es pitoyable... »

Cruelles répliques, qui la martelaient en son cœur. Véridiques, seulement en partie. Elle avait toujours bien fait la distinction entre la fiction, les livres et la réalité. Incrédulité face à des reproches jugés infondés. Une tentative d'évasion. La lecture était juste une tentative d'évasion de son quotidien.

Vaines explications. Elle ignorait comment elle était venue ici. Elle avait tout tenté en vain pour les retrouver. Rien n'avait marché comme prévu. Faibles bégaiements. Justifications laborieuses. Et toujours les reproches pleuvaient.

De nouveau, la voix de son père retentit. Le glas était tombé.

« À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus notre fille. Tu ne fais plus partie de notre famille et nous ne nous préoccuperons plus de ce que tu peux devenir. Nous sommes fatigués Anna. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu nous as déçus. Adieu.

\- Attendez ! Je n'ai jamais rien voulu de tout cela, vous devez me croire ! »

Inutile. Ils partaient déjà, ignorant ses larmes. Faible murmure. Cri du cœur, qui saignait.

« Ne m'abandonnez pas... »

Pas un regard. Aucun retournement de dernière minute. Vide. Elle était vide. Anna s'effondra. Elle était seule.

Puis vint l'errance, sans but dans le village. Et soudain, un bruit.

Derrière elle, des silhouettes encapuchonnées. Se rapprochant, dangereuses. Un éclair de lumière rouge, droit sur elle. La voilà immobilisée, incapable de bouger. Peur, panique. Elle était sans défense. À leur merci. Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils à elle ?

Des ricanements. De plus en plus proches. Brutalement, l'un d'eux saisit son bras et soudain, le décor disparût.

Une large pièce, très sombre. Et sinistre.

Elle retrouva l'usage de ses jambes lorsque son bourreau la projeta au sol.

« Agenouille-toi devant le Maître, sale moldue. »

Des tremblements incontrôlés. Encore. Et s'il s'agissait de _Lui_? Terrible pensée. Irrépressible.

« Vous me l'avez enfin ramené. Vous m'avez fait attendre. Je ne tolérerais plus aucun retard... Endoloris. »

La voix était terriblement menaçante. Et sifflante. Semblable à celle d'un serpent. Aucun doute possible. Mais elle n'osait relever les yeux. Effrayée. Comment avaient-ils tout découvert ? Elle était perdue.

Hurlements. Ceux de son ravisseur. Recroquevillé au sol, il se tordait de douleur.

Pitié. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Personne ne méritait ce traitement. Mais en aurait-on pour elle? Incapable, elle serait incapable de supporter un tel sort. C'était une certitude ancrée en elle.

Une petite voix, grandissante, au fond d'elle. Elle l'avait cherché, n'est-ce pas? Tous ses morts. Sa faute. L'opposition au règne des Mangemorts avait été anéantie. Grâce à elle. À cause d'elle.

Puis le silence. Répit trop vite écourté. L'homme-serpent lui agrippa brutalement les cheveux et redressa son visage au niveau du sien. Sans aucune sommation il pénétra dans son esprit.

Un cri. Le sien cette fois. Aucune comparaison possible avec ses précédentes expériences de légimencie. Aucune douceur. La moindre parcelle d'information contenue dans ses souvenirs fut brutalement arrachée. Impossible de résister. Sa pitoyable séance avec le professeur Dumbledore n'avait servi à rien.

Une éternité sembla passer. Puis la salle lugubre de nouveau. Voldemort ricana, l'air dément.

« Le vieux fou n'a plus aucune chance désormais. Après la mort de son Sauveur et la destruction de son précieux Ordre, il est temps de lui asséner le coup de grâce. Très bientôt mes chers Mangemorts, le monde sorcier sombrera sous ma domination et nous pourrons éradiquer cette vermine des sangs de bourbes et remettre les moldus à leur véritable place. En commençant par celle-ci. Endoloris. »

Atroce douleur, omniprésente. Tout son corps la brûlait. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, entièrement secouée de spasmes. Un hurlement terrible. D'où venait-il ? Elle comprit enfin. C'était elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Perdue dans la douleur. Que cela cesse. Qu'on l'achève enfin.

Ses prières ne furent pas exaucées. Longue torture. Et enfin, le sort fatidique.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

* * *

Anna ouvrit les yeux. Une brume épaisse, omniprésente. Elle ne distinguait rien. Impossible de se repérer. Où était-elle ? Angoisse. Mais pire, le vide, le silence, autour d'elle. N'y avait-il aucune forme de vie en ce lieu ?

Solitude. Oppression. Vite, elle devait sortir d'ici. Était-elle morte ? Ou était-ce un délire causé par la torture ? L'au-delà avait un goût très amer. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais cru à une vie après la mort. Mais y avait-il une autre explication possible? Mauvais augure. Ce lieu était de mauvais augure, quelques soient les croyances sur l'au-delà, le paradis, le nirvana, ou même les enfers grecs. Quel serait son sort ?

Une errance éternelle dans le brouillard ? Seule ? Comme une âme en peine ? Était-ce sa punition ? Pour avoir abandonné les siens et pour toutes ces morts dont elle se sentait responsable ?

La folie, toujours plus proche. Mais pire, la lassitude, l'étreignait. Fatiguée de mentir. Des faux-semblants. De lutter seule. De chercher une explication rationnelle.

Elle se mit à courir. Encore, toujours et cria. Un appel à l'aide. Quelqu'un ! N'importe qui ! Se sentir rassurée, au moins un contact avec un autre être humain.

Elle finit par trébucher sur le sol et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle se sentait de nouveau vide. Fin du combat. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

« Anna... Anna... »

Avait-elle rêvé ? Timidement, les paupières s'ouvrirent. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Quelqu'un l'avait appelée ? Elle n'était donc plus seule ? Elle ne pouvait y croire.

« Anna... Anna ... »

Une voix semblant étrangement familière l'appelait. Mais à qui appartenait-elle ? Elle semblait venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois, résonnant dans ce monde vide. Un écho. Nouvel espoir. Le cœur d'Anna revint à la vie. Elle se releva brusquement. Scruta les alentours. Mais seule était visible l'étrange brume.

« Je suis là ! Je suis là ! Où êtes-vous ? » Appela-t-elle d'une voix paniquée à l'idée que la voix s'éloigne.

Esprit confus. Comme cet étrange monde. Idée persistante. Elle devait rejoindre cette voix. Elle ne supporterait pas une minute de plus la solitude.

« Anna... Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner... Tu dois te réveiller... »

Abandonner... ? Se... réveiller... ?

* * *

Anna se réveilla en sursaut dans ses appartements de Poudlard, les draps entortillés de manière désordonnée autour d'elle. Elle tremblait et son corps entier ruisselait de sueur. Il lui fallut de nombreuses minutes pour se calmer et reprendre ses esprits.

Quel horrible cauchemar ! Chaque détail semblait être gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle n'était pas sûre d'en saisir l'entière signification. Le stress de ces derniers jours en était probablement la cause mais elle ne s'expliquait pas la dernière scène. Elle avait la très étrange sensation que quelque chose lui échappait.

Avait-elle tellement besoin d'être rassurée qu'elle en était réduite à imaginer des voix qui l'encourageraient ? Et à qui pouvaient-elles donc bien appartenir ?

Elle alla rapidement se rafraîchir avant de regarder sa montre à aiguilles. Il était deux heures du matin. La jeune femme râla et se recoucha. Les minutes s'écoulaient mais rien n'y fit. Anna était tout bonnement incapable de se rendormir. À cause d'un stupide cauchemar. Mais bien que le scénario comportait de grosses lacunes et des incohérences, à l'heure actuelle il reflétait les peurs les plus profondes de la jeune femme. (1)

Le sommeil l'ayant définitivement désisté, elle traversa son salon et pesta. Elle avait oublié. Maudis sorciers, maudite magie inexistante et maudit château qui fonctionnait sans électricité. Elle se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de se préparer quoique ce soit à manger et ne pouvait même pas utiliser une bouilloire pour se préparer un thé.

Elle enfila sa robe de sorcière au-dessus de sa chemise de nuit et sortit de ses appartements. Au moins sa nuit blanche ne serait pas totalement inutile, elle allait profiter de l'absence de vie dans les couloirs pour explorer plus en détail le château et trouver la cuisine. Elle avait bien besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé, et pourquoi pas, de se cuisiner un bon gâteau. Cuisiner l'avait toujours détendue et dans son état, un peu de sucreries ne lui feraient pas de mal.

Elle sortit discrètement dans le couloir, n'ayant pas envie d'expliquer à un collègue insomniaque effectuant une ronde la raison de sa présence hors de ses quartiers. Elle avançait prudemment dans la pénombre pour ne pas s'égarer, les couloirs étant faiblement éclairés par les torches dont l'intensité avait été diminuée pour la nuit.

Mais contrairement à ses craintes, elle ne croisa nulle âme qui vive. Les couloirs étaient silencieux, uniquement ponctués de temps à autre par le ronflement de quelques occupants des tableaux animés du château.

Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises mais elle finit par parvenir avec soulagement à la peinture représentant la coupe de fruits. Forte de ses connaissances des romans, elle chatouilla la poire, bien que la situation lui parût incongrue. Heureusement que personne ne la voyait tapoter ainsi le tableau, la scène avait quelque chose d'étrange.

À son grand soulagement, la poire gloussa et se transforma en une poignée de porte, révélant l'entrée de la fameuse cuisine.

Il s'agissait d'une immense pièce, avec cinq grandes tables dont la disposition ressemblait à l'identique à celle de le Grande Salle. Contre les murs s'entassaient des montagnes de casseroles et de marmites et on retrouvait au fond de la pièce plusieurs grandes cheminées, éteintes à cette heure.

Les lieux étaient faiblement éclairés, au vu de l'heure tardive, et quasiment désert, à l'exception de quelques elfes occupés à nettoyer les derniers ustensiles.

À peine avait-elle franchi le seuil qu'elle fut assaillie par les étranges Êtres. De petite taille, un mètre tout au plus, ils étaient semblables à l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait. Ils étaient dotés de grandes oreilles pointues, rappelant celles de chauves-souris, un nez difforme et de grands yeux qui leur mangeaient le visage.

Délaissant leurs ouvrages, ils s'étaient agglutinés autour d'Anna et paillaient dans une joyeuse cacophonie. La jeune femme avait du mal à saisir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Elle était clairement mal à l'aise d'être l'objet de tant d'attention, d'autant plus que les elfes semblaient s'adresser à elle avec une déférence qui lui sembla exagérée et imméritée. Bien sûr, elle savait que c'était dans leur nature de se comporter ainsi mais il y avait une différence notable entre le savoir et en être témoin.

Les petites créatures finirent par se taire et à la regarder avec insistance, en l'attente de ses ordres. Reprenant ses esprits, Anna se racla la gorge et essaya de prendre un air assuré.

« _Hum... Heu.._. Vous pouvoir me dire où est la..._ mince..._ l'objet pour cuire l'eau pour le thé ? »

Elle retint un soupir. Elle ne connaissait pas le mot anglais pour désigner une bouilloire... Elle était fatiguée de parler anglais toute la journée depuis une semaine et même s'il lui semblait avoir fait des progrès en compréhension, elle éprouvait toujours des difficultés à s'exprimer. Et dans le cas présent, la fatigue et le stress n'aidaient en rien.

Néanmoins, il semblerait qu'ils aient compris sa demande car ils partirent tous avec entrain, à l'exception d'un elfe qui la conduisit jusqu'à la table la plus proche et l'enjoignit à s'asseoir. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester, elle se retrouva avec une tasse de thé fumante et un plateau contenant un assortiment de pâtisseries absolument gargantuesque.

Anna se sentait un peu gênée, mais apprécia l'attention. Surtout qu'elle adorait les gâteaux, quels qu'ils soient. Elle remercia sincèrement l'elfe et prit la tasse entre ses deux mains. Elle profita quelques instants de la sensation de chaleur qu'elle dégageait entre ses doigts et qui lui procurait un doux réconfort. Elle rapprocha la tasse de son visage et inspira longuement. Du thé au jasmin, son parfum préféré. Elle prit une petite gorgée qu'elle savoura un moment. (2)

Elle avait l'impression en un instant d'être de retour chez elle. Elle pouvait presque voir ses parents et sa sœur s'agiter autour d'elle. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Miss ? Le thé est trop chaud ? Les gâteaux ne vous plaisent pas ? Est-ce que Letty peut faire quelque chose pour aider Miss à aller mieux ? »

Anna tourna la tête et fit face à une elfe qui la dévisageait de ses grands yeux inquiets.

« Tout est très bien, Letty. ».

Elle avait du mal à convaincre Letty qu'il n'y avait rien à redire sur son travail, d'autant que d'autres elfes avaient commencé à affluer, et semblaient sur le point de se jeter tête la première sur le mur le plus proche.

Alors, pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, la jeune femme exprima de vive voix son mal-être.

« Je suis triste car ma famille me manquer. Le thé me donner des souvenirs, c'est tout. Il me rappeler la maison. Je suis désolée, vous trouver moi probablement stupide. Je venir d'arriver et j'ai beaucoup le sentiment de pas être à ma place ici. Je n'arrêter pas de me faire remarquer et je ne suis même pas capable de parler bien anglais. Le professeur Rogue dit vrai, je suis pathi...path... pathétique. » Articula-t-elle laborieusement.

\- Ce n'est pas la faute de Miss. Letty est désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. Mais Miss peut revenir ici quand elle veut pour prendre un thé et parler de sa famille, nous serons ravis de l'aider. »

Anna fut touchée par ces mots. Même s'il y avait quelque chose de triste dans le fait qu'une elfe de maison se montrait plus compréhensive que ses congénères humains, le fait d'avoir une alliée dans le château lui procura un réconfort certain et lui remonta le moral.

Elle expliqua à Letty qu'elle était française et lui parla sans trop rentrer dans les détails compromettants du déroulement de sa première semaine à Poudlard. Bien que l'exercice fût difficile, pour ne pas dire laborieux. Elle n'avait jamais tenu une aussi longue conversation en anglais et le vocabulaire par moments lui manquait. L'Elfe de nouveau l'écouta poliment et avec attention, sans faire de commentaires désobligeants, ce en quoi la jeune femme lui en était reconnaissante. En revanche, Letty eut plus de mal à accepter d'appeler la jeune femme par son prénom. Elles parvinrent néanmoins à un compromis. Elle était désormais « Miss Anna », ce qui constituait déjà un progrès en soi.

Entre-temps, soulagés de ne pas avoir à se punir, les autres elfes étaient retournés à leurs occupations, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

Anna but une autre gorgée et choisit un beau chou à la crème. Tout en savourant sa pâtisserie elle réfléchit. Vider son sac lui avait fait le plus grand bien et elle arrivait désormais à réfléchir avec plus de clarté à sa situation.

Elle n'allait pas subir éternellement les évènements il fallait qu'elle arrive à se ressaisir. Elle ne chasserait pas du jour au lendemain la peine qu'elle éprouvait à être ainsi séparée des siens et débarquée dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Elle n'arrivait pas totalement désarmée, mais l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue et les événements récents, elle reporta au lendemain la réalisation du bilan de sa situation et la décision de la conduite à tenir.

Le sommeil la fuyant toujours, elle repensa à ce qui l'avait motivé à venir dans un deuxième temps dans la cuisine. Cette vieille habitude l'aiderait à se détendre et à se changer les idées agréablement. Surtout qu'elle se trouvait dans l'endroit rêvé pour cela. Elle prit un air malicieux en anticipant la réaction de sa nouvelle amie.

« Dis-moi Letty... tu peux montrer moi où être objets pour faire la cuisine ? »

* * *

(1) Si le téléphone portable d'Anna ne fonctionne pas à Poudlard, il est peu probable que ce soit le cas d'une montre digitale. D'où la petite précision.

(2) On a tous des petits plaisirs, des petits rituels qui nous réconfortent et qui nous rappellent notre enfance. Pour Anna, l'un d'eux est le thé au jasmin. Et oui je suis folle. Je suis allée jusqu'à déterminer son parfum de thé préféré, qui au passage n'a rien à voir avec le mien. Si vous voulez tout savoir j'ai une petite préférence pour le thé aux fruits rouges ou à la vanille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi le jasmin, je trouvais que ça lui allait bien. Une petite fleur toute mignonne pour notre petite Anna. Ou peut-être parce qu'Hana signifie fleurs en japonais, allez savoir...

* * *

Hem, comment dire... J'ai un très très gros retard et je m'en excuse. Je ne reviendrai pas sur les raisons que j'ai déjà évoquées, mais rassurez-vous, vous n'attendrez pas aussi longtemps pour le prochain chapitre.

Sinon je suis très contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre! Il était écrit depuis un moment mais je suis contente de vous le présenter maintenant! Et j'ai bien fait d'avoir attendu les précieux conseils de **Paloma** avant de publier. Rendons à César ce qui est à César, c'est elle qui m'a suggéré le style de narration destructuré du rêve au lieu de juste mettre des guillemets. Ces derniers auraient tout de suite trahi la nature de l'évènement et cela m'embêtait. Donc ce chapitre a été remanié il y a peu pour avoir sa forme définitive. Et d'ailleurs le site a un peu cassé la mise en page pour ce passage, et je n'arrive pas à le remettre tout à fait à sa position initiale... Désolée.

C'est un chapitre important car pour Anna c'est un tournant. Elle va commencer à agir et ne plus seulement se lamenter sur son sort. Evidemment Severus n'est pas mort, j'en ai encore besoin. J'avais bloqué un moment sur le passage de la convocation car j'avais peur qu'il soit trop caricatural. J'espère qu'il n'en est rien désormais. Et enfin une bonne nouvelle pour Anna, elle s'est faite une nouvelle amie.

Je pense publier un chapitre tous les mois, pour plusieurs raisons : j'entame ma dernière année d'étude, qui promet d'être assez chargée, surtout pour le deuxième semestre (quitte à prendre un peu d'avance au cas où dans d'écriture dans un premier temps) et parce que Paloma a aussi pas mal de choses à faire de son côté.

Pour conclure : une publication plus ralentie, mais je l'espère aussi plus régulière. Et quitte à me répéter : j'irai jusqu'au bout de la publication, quel que soit le temps que ça prendra. Je connais la frustration de lire une histoire qui ne sera au final jamais fini.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on aura un aperçu des efforts d'Anna pour avancer, elle fera la connaissance avec un personnage mythique et plus que jamais, les tensions seront à leurs combles! Ne ratez pas le chapitre 8 intitulé : " La Dame du Lac"


End file.
